A New Chance
by Yugure-chawn
Summary: Lily Evans-Potter didn't really die on that fateful night, but was granted a new chance to correct mistakes her mistakes from the past. Sets in HBP and DH, slightly Au but follows the real storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>Elisabeth opened her eyes, in the first moment every thing was blurry, but then her surrounding became clear. I left my bed and hit something, 'I almost forgot that I'll be going back to Hogwarts again', I muttered.<p>

'Els, are you already awake!', my mother shouted from downstairs, 'It's Monday morning, and we have to leave in half an hour, otherwise we will be too late at King's Cross.'

While picking up my jeans and a shirt I shouted, '5 minutes mum, almost finished!' I quickly changed and ran downstairs to have breakfast.

When I run into the kitchen I saw my father waiting, 'Are you finished packing?', he asked, I nodded, 'Then I'll get your trunk downstairs so you can eat your breakfast, then we are ready to leave for King's Cross.' Dad walked out of the kitchen and I heard him upstairs moving my trunk, I quickly put some cereal in a bowl, together with the milk.

In a couple of bites I finished my breakfast and went outside. Both my parents were already waiting by the car. Mum hugged me tightly and said, 'I'll see you again with Christmas love, enjoy your term.'

Dad cleared his throat and mum let me go, 'Love you mum, see you in a couple of months' I said kissing her on the cheek. Then I sat down in the passenger seat. I opened the window and waved to my mother until we turned around the corner, then I closed the window and stared to the passing houses.

.xXx.

My name is Elisabeth Vinyal, but everybody calls me Els. I have a secret, and nobody is allowed to know. The only person I've told about it is Professor Dumbledore and he swore to me he would never tell it to a single soul.

Everybody knows me as Elisabeth Vinyal, but the truth is, it's not my real name, at least not the name my parents gave me, that's Lily Evans.

Sixteen years ago, when You-Know-Who tried to kill my son Harry, and I gave my life to protect him, something strange happened. The moment You-Know-Who hit me with the Killing Curse, my soul was ripped out of my body, and somehow found it's way to the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Vinyal. They told me, while I was growing up I almost died just after my birth, and I think that's the moment my soul went into the body of their daughter.

I was brought up as their daughter (I never told them the truth) and waited until I received my letter from Hogwarts. I was glad to get back to Hogwarts, the place where I had spent so much time with my friends, and after a couple of weeks I went to Professor Dumbledore, and told him everything.

I was shocked by one thing, as first years I was sorted into Gryffindor (not that I expected something else), and that evening I saw my son for the first time. I recognized him immediately, even though he looked so much like James, it was his eyes that gave him away, my eyes, well the eyes I used to have.

I was glad to know he was doing fine, he looked happy with his friends Ron and Hermione. I shared the dorm with Ginny Weasley, so I could talk to him, and get to know him better. Who could ever thought that my son would be my senior and friend through my time in Hogwarts.

I felt someone nudging in my ribs and snapped out of my daydreaming, 'Dad', I looked up. 'We're almost there Els, you'd better stay awake now', he told me as we turned of the highway into London.

It took only a couple of minutes before we got to Kings Cross. As soon as we found a place to park the car, I got outside to get my trunk and James out of the boot. James shook his head at the light and bit the cage, 'easy boy', I mumbled to him, 'as soon as we are on the Hogwarts express you can get out, just keep silence for now.' James stared at me, but remained silent. I put my trunk on the trolley, and sat James on top of it.

.xXx.

As soon as I walked into Kings Cross, I spotted a bunch of ginger haired people, the Weasley's, I smiled towards them. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to see me and waved, I waved back to her and a moment later I felt two arms around me, 'Hi Gin', I giggled, 'How was your holiday?'

Ginny giggled also and said, 'Great as ever!' The next moment I saw Harry and Ron behind the rest of the Weasley's, and my heart stopped for a moment, Harry looked exactly like James when I fell in love with him! I waved at them, 'good to see you guys!' They both nodded, 'it has been a while, Els, did you have a good holiday?' I nodded, 'yeh, but it's nice to go back to Hogwarts again.'

We walked to the gate and soon we arrived at platform 9 ¾, the red Hogwarts express revealing itself through the mist and the people on the platform. We heard a scream, then someone runned towards us, Hermione Granger, ''Hi guys, Els, Ginny, good to see you.'

When she saw me, she pointed to the badge on my chest, 'You made prefect Elisabeth, congratulations.' I blushed, 'well, you became Head Girl, so they were one prefect short, but I am happy they asked me.'

Somewhere a whistle sounded, and Mrs Weasley said, 'hurry up, the Express will leave any minute!' Dad helped me to get my trunk onto the train, then I hugged him. 'See you at Christmas dad', I mumbled to his chest, he kissed me on top of my head and said, 'Have a good year Els.'

I stepped into the Hogwarts Express and closed the door. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione already found a coupe when I found them and as I placed my trunk in the luggage area, I saw my father and Mrs Weasley waving at us when the train started to move, I waved back to them until they were out of our sight.

I nudged Ron between his ribs and said, 'We better go to the prefects coupe for some information', I waved to Harry, Ginny and Hermione, as I pulled Ron through the small hallway to the prefects area in the first coupe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter:) I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!<strong>

**I promise, the next chapter will be better;)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>Elisabeth walked together with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny into the Great Hall.<p>

Els looked around as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Where's Harry?"

They looked around, "I don't see Professor Snape either", Ron said, "Hope he got finally sacked."

Els looked at him, "He isn't that bad, Ronald, I still don't understand what you have against him."

Ron looked at her in disgust, "He gives Harry and me always detention, he's a total git Els."

I sighed, I was about to answer then the door flew open, McGonagall walked in front of the first years, who looked terrified and amazed at the same time when they saw the size and roof of the Great Hall.

McGonagall stood next to the Sorting Hat and started with calling the first years to the front.

After 20 minutes, the sorting was done and as Professor McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat Professor Dumbledore stood, "I will welcome the First Years, and will say 'welcome back' to the older students, I have a lot to tell you, but that can wait until after the Feast. Bon Appetite", he sat on his chair again and the empty plates were filled with food.

As the Feast went on, Els kept on wondering where Harry was, then Harry suddenly dropped next to her, "Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?", said Ron.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, "You're covered in blood!", Els said, while muttering "_Tergeo_", to remove the blood.

"Thanks", said Harry, "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal", said Hermione, "Why shouldn't it? Harry what happened, we've been terrified! Well, Els and I", she added with a look on Ron, who was still stuffing his face.

"I'll tell you later", Harry said while reaching for the chicken legs.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway", said Els as the pudding appeared.

"Hat said anything interesting?" asked Harry, "More of the same, really… advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know."

As they continued with discussing, Els saw Professor Snape slipping inside and taking his place at the end of the Teachers Table.

She was happy to see him again, besides Dumbledore and McGonagall, he was the only person at Hogwarts she knew from her old schooldays.

.xXx.

Half an hour later Els found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room again, although she didn't do anything special today, she was quite tired, so she said goodnight to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and went to her dormitory.

She just finished changing into her pyjama when Ginny walked into the dormitory and sat down on her bed.

"I need your help Els, with a boy", I stared at her, "you already have a had some boyfriends, so why do you need my help, I don't have any experience with boys."

Ginny sighed, "They were more to make this notice me than another Weasley."

I thought for a moment, "I will help you, but you have to tell me who it is, do I know him?"

Ginny started to blush, "Yes, you know him, I think everybody does, it's Harry, I've fancied him since I was eleven, but I've always been to shy."

My mind worked on full speed, _if Ginny fancies Harry, and if they will get married eventually, that means that I'll get I big family, with all the Wealsey's_, _only one problem nobody knew about my 'past'._

I quite liked that thought, I've only been a couple times at the Weasley's but they are great. I nodded, "Okay I will help you, but I also got my own Love Quest for this year", Ginny stared at me, "Who?", she asked.

"I won't tell you, Gin, not yet", Ginny punched my pillow, "That's not fair, I just told you who I fancy, and now you don't want to tell me who you fancy!"

I nudged her with my elbow, "I'll tell you soon enough, you have to be patient."

Ginny jumped off my bed, "Alright, but you really have to tell me, well, I'm off to bed." As Ginny made her way to her own four-poster she said, "Is he hot?"

I couldn't help to smirk, "Hot as hell, Gin!"

.xXx.

It was quite late when Ginny and I arrived at the Great Hall the next morning, as we quickly sat down to eat our breakfast, Professor McGonagall made her way over to us, "Miss Vinyal, Miss Weasley, her are your time tables for this Term", she said as she handed each of us a slide of parchment.

I looked at it, "not bad", I said to Ginny, "A free now, then a double DADA, after Break Potions and then after lunch a double History of Magic, how's yours?"

Ginny and I had the most classes the same, only Ginny had chosen Armetcy, while I had continued with Divination.

After breakfast we went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and sat down in the sofa near the fire place, except for us, it was empty in the Common Room, so we started to make a plan, 'How to catch Harry's heart' or HHH as Ginny called it. After an hour of giggling we made our way to the third floor for our DADA lessons.

Inside the classroom it was dark, Ginny and I sat down on the second row and waited for the rest of the class to take a seat.

Then a door flew open and revealed Professor Snape, I stared at him in shock, Ginny noticed and nudged in the shoulder, "Did you forget that Snape is our DADA teacher?", she whispered, I nodded, seems like I missed a lot of Dumbledore's speech yesterday.

Snape strode to the front of the classroom while his cloak billowed behind him, "welcome to this years first Defence against the Dark Arts class", he whispered, but there was no one in the room who hadn't heard him, "Because you've had five different teachers the last years we will start with a test to see how far you all are."

He waved with his wand and in front of each student several parchment's appeared, "You have one hour to complete the questions, start."

It didn't take long before you could only hear the sound of quills writing on parchment, I finished quite quickly with my questions and started to doodle a bit on a piece of parchment, while glancing around.

My eyes flew over the rest of the class, nobody else was finished yet, I looked at Professor Snape, he hadn't changed at all in the summer, to be honest he hadn't changed in 5 years, he even looked the same since he was 20, the same mysterious black eyes, the same nose and hair, only the wrinkles and bags under his eyes were different form 17 year ago.

I kept looking at him and it seemed like he noticed someone staring at him, his head snapped up and he looked angry around the class, his eyes met mine, but I didn't look away. I think we stared to each other for only a few seconds, but it seemed much longer, then I broke the contact.

The next five teen minutes went quick, Professor Snape stood up, "Time's up, lay down your quill."

A Ravenclaw boy next to me tried to quickly write down his last answer, but he was caught by Snape, "Mister Scamander, if I tell you to lay down your quill, then you will do that, 10 points from Ravenclaw!"

He waved his wand the parchments flew to the front of the class, and landed in a pile on his desk, "For the rest of today's lesson we try Disarming Spells, now make pairs and start."

It took a couple of minutes before everybody was split up in pairs, as we started to disarm each other I noticed that only Ginny, Collin and I actually managed to disarm someone, a different DADA teacher would have each of us awarded with some points for Gryffindor, but Snape was still Snape.

It was my turn to disarm Ginny and with much more concentration the usual I pointed my wand at her and mumbled, "Expelliarmus", Ginny flew gracious to the other side to the classroom where she landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'.

I saw Snape looking at me and winked to him, his eyes narrowed and I hurried quickly to Ginny to see if she was alright, "That was fun!", she exclaimed, "I think I made quite a show in the air", she burst out in laughing as I helped her to her feet, I handed her her wand and we walked back to our spot.

"How did you do it?", Ginny asked, I frowned, "Do what?"

"You know disarming me, letting me fly to the other side of the room and not hurting me."

I looked at her, "I don't know, I was really concentrated on the spell, but I mumbled it, maybe that's the trick."

It didn't take long before the bell rang and as we made our way to the Great Hall Ginny said, "Why did Snape look so angry at you when we left, you didn't do anything wrong!"

I smiled, "I think it was because I winked at him earlier in the lesson."

Ginny stood frozen on the middle of the stairs, "You did WHAT to Snape", I pulled her to a corner of the Hall, "I was just joking, it happened just after I disarmed you and you flew to the other side of the room, he looked to me with this expression and I just couldn't resist to wink."

Ginny burst out in laugher, "I whished I could've seen the look on his face after you winked, it must've been priceless!"

We were still giggling as we sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, they looked at us with curios faces, but we didn't say anything.

The rest if the day went by pretty fast, and it felt only like an hour before Ginny and I set down in or dormitory, "So what about HHH", Ginny asked, "I think you should make him a bit jealous, I've got a feeling he like you, but he doesn't know it for himself yet."

Ginny looked thoughtfully, "but how do I get him jealous?", she asked. I started to smile, "I think that's not to difficult, give him little, subtle hints, and then have to see you making-out with someone else. You have something with Dean Thomas if I remember correctly", Ginny nodded, "Yes, but I don't really like him, but I think your plan can work. And he's Quidditch Captain now, so I can spend more time with him, we need a new Keeper, Beaters and Chasers anyway", I nodded, "that could help."

"Do you still don't want to be on the team, Els, I know you can fly great, and I think you would be a great Chaser!"

I shook my head, "Unlike you, my 'crush' isn't on the Quidditch Team, he's not now, and he will never be."

Ginny sighed, "You still won't tell me who it is", I nodded, "Not yet, but I will tell you soon enough." I gave her a wink and then took a towel and some clean clothes, "I am going to have a bath, I have to think." I gave Ginny a hug, "I'll probably will be in the bath for a long time, Goodnight", I said while I made my way to the Prefects Bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)<strong>

**I try to have the next chapter uploaded soon, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**Yeey, finally some Snape/Lily :)**

* * *

><p>September went quickly and before I knew it was October, half of the students had been at the Hospital Wing for some Pepper-Up potion, including Herbology lessons were the worst because we had to leave the relative warm castle, while the wind was blowing outside. Although I minded going outside for Herbology, I didn't mind to go outside to fly, two years ago I bought my own Nimbus 2001, I could afford it at the moment because the Firebolt was so popular, I loved it to fly in this weather, it helped keeping my mind clear.<p>

It was on one especially windy day when I went out to fly on the Quidditch pitch, I think I was on my broom for a couple minutes, doing some accelerations and loopings, just because I felt like doing it, when I spotted someone with a broom standing on the pitch.

I flew down to see who it was and I was quite surprised to see that it was Professor Snape. "Professor, what are you doing here?", I asked, he snarled, "What does it looks like, Miss Vinyal, I've got a broom with me and I am on the Quidditch pitch, looks like I am going to read a book", he said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you could fly sir, I've never seen you-"

"That you have never seen someone fly doesn't mean he can."

I looked at his broom, it seemed familiar, but I didn't know what kind of broom it was, "Sir, what kind of broom do you have?", I asked.

"A Lightningbolt if you really need to know, it got today in the stores so I decided to test it."

I gasped, "They say that the Lightningbolt is much better then the Firebolt, may I- may I try it sir?", I wasn't sure if I should have asked it, by the look on his face I shouldn't, but I offered me the broom, "I know you can fly well, I've been looking at you for a couple of minutes, but be careful, I only got is since thjis morning."

I took the Lightningbolt carefully, "Could you hold my broom for a minute sir?", I asked, he took my broom as I mounted his, I screamed as I flew high in the air, it was so damn fast!

I looked down and saw that Professor Snape wasn't more than a little spot on the grass, carefully I steered a bit to the right and the broom turned immediately, this was so much better than my own Nimbus, it was amazing!

I sped to one of the golden goalposts at the end of the field and slowed down a bit to avoid collapsing at them.

I saw a movement on my left side and looked, Professor Snape flew on my broom and was hovering a couple of feet away, "Well, how is it?" he shouted, I smiled to him, "It's amazing sir, I can understand why even adults change into little boys when they are flying on a new broom."

At my comment, a little smile appeared on his face, he saw me looking at him and the smile quickly disappeared, "Miss Vinyal, could I have my broom back?"

I nodded and headed for the ground, I heard Snape following me. It took a couple of seconds before I reached the ground and gave the Lightningbolt back to Snape, "Thank you so much sir, that was amazing, I love your broom", as I took my own broom back.

We stood there for a few awkward, silence moment before I gave him a kiss on his cheek and quickly ran away before he could deduct points, I dived into the changing room and waited a few minutes before I left.

What the hell was wrong with me? I kissed Snape, well, kissing isn't the right word, but kissing the dungeon bat, greasy git Snape?

When I started on my way back to the castle I saw Professor Snape flying on his Lightningbolt, he was great flyer, even from this distance I could see that he flew with ease.

I was amazed, even when he was a teenager I never saw him fly, I could vaguely remember that he was in the Slytherin Quidditch Team, it was probably in our Seventh Year when I didn't speak to him anymore , so I've never seen a match of him. I think I stared at him for a couple of minutes when he suddenly stopped in midair, he looked at my direction, I turned around quickly and jogged to the castle.

.xXx.

The next morning I had DADA again, I didn't really feel going because I was a bit embarrassed about my actions of yesterday, but it seemed like I had nothing to worry about because he just ignored me as usual.

We started with non-verbal spells, but nobody was able to perform a spell without speaking, well Collin managed to turn his partners skin purple with yellow spots, and a Hufflepuff suddenly started to vomit slugs, just as Snape stand in front of him so the slugs landed on his robes. Snape jumped quickly aside and hissed, "Mister Creeves, take these boys to the Hospital wing. And also twenty points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuf."

The three boys hurried out of the classroom as Snape waved with his wand to clean his robes.

"What are you al looking at", he snapped as he saw the rest of the class staring at him.

The lesson went on for a couple of minutes until Snape said, "For those who are interested, I've got your test from the first lesson", he walked to his desk in the front of the class as the bell rang, I was about to walk out of the room when I heard behind me, "Miss Vinyal, could you stay?"

So I stayed in the class, Ginny was the last one to left and looked at me curiously and raised one eyebrow, I stuck my tongue out to her as she closed the door behind her. I walked slowly to the front of the classroom, "What is it you want to talk about with me, sir", I asked.

He opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a couple of parchments, "Do you know what this is, Miss Vinyal?"

I looked at it, "Seems like the test of the first lesson sir, why do you ask?"

He took one of the papers out, "and what does this mean?", he handed the piece of parchment to me, it was the one I doodled on when I finished my test, "Eh… some doodles sir, I finished the test pretty fast and was bored so I doodled a bit."

He snarled, "I can see that Miss Vinyal, but what is this?", he pointed to some scribbles in the corner of the parchment. I swallowed, I can't remember writing Severus on the paper with a heart around it, "I- er… I don't know sir, I can t remember drawing or writing that on the parchment."

"Wrong answer Miss Vinyal, detention, the whole week. Now get out of my sight!", he hissed while pointing to the door.

I didn't need anymore encourage and ran out of the room to the Great Hall, I saw Ginny sitting on the Gryffindor Table and hurried to her, as soon as I sat down next to her she asked, "well what did he want?"

I told her about the doodles on the parchment, but I left out the part of Severus and the heart, "And now I have detention for the whole week", I sighed, "Why is he always mean to everyone?"

I stood up, "I've to get my Potions stuff, see you in a couple of minutes Gin" I walked out of the Great Hall and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower.

.xXx.

At eight exactly I knocked on the door of Snape's classroom, "Come in", he said and I opened the door, "Good evening sir."

He looked up, "Ah Miss Vinyal, you're right on time, give me your wand and you can start with cleaning the desks", I could have known it.

I walked to him and put my bag besides his desk, then I took of my robe, I didn't need them anyway, and handed my wand to him. Our fingers touched each other for a moment before he pulled his hand away and place my wand on a corner of his desk. He pointed to a corner, "You can find the stuff you need over there."

I turned around to get them and started on cleaning the undersides on the desks, "yuk, I can't believe I always sit at these desks", I muttered when I saw what was under them. Armed with my tools I started cleaning them, I must've been really lucky today because nothing of the stuff landed at me.

2 hours later I was finished with the last one, I stretched my self out, you're getting a sore back from this.I brushed some hair out of my face and looked up to Professor Snape, "Sir, I'm finished." He didn't react, "Sir?", still no reaction, I walked to his desk and waved my hand before him, he blinked once but he didn't react. I walked around his desk and leaned in to him, "BUGGER, ASSHOLE I'M FINISHED!"

He shot up, as I run away from him to the door while grabbing my bag and wand in the process, I grabbed the handle of the door but it was shut. As I stood there thinking of a way to get out, I heard footsteps approaching me, I turned around and saw Professor Snape standing before me, _damn, _I thought, _now I have no way of escaping. _I looked around, but I was cornered, I looked up to and saw that Professor Snape's eyes were blazing with rage, "What did you call me", he hissed in a dangerous voice.

"I- I called you an asshole sir, I finished my detention but you didn't hear me sir", he leaned in to me until his face was less then two inches away from mine.

"I will not toleterate any of those words, Miss Vinyal"

Then it struck my mind, there was a reason I didn't die on that night , 15 years, there was a reason why I had a second chance to live, and it was this man.

I leaned towards him to close the gap between us and kissed him on his lips. I turned around, trying to leave the room while I was still alive when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, his lips crashed on mine and my arms found their way up to his neck as my fingers tangled in his hair. I parted my lips when I felt his tongue against them, and his tongue met mine, it head been 15 years since the last time I kissed someone, I almost forgot how good it was, and besides, Snape was a good kisser, more then good to be honest. As our tongues swirled around each other, I started to stroke the back of his neck, he moaned softly, then he suddenly stiffened an pulled away, "What- no, I can't", he stumbled, he let go of me and opened the door while pushing me out of the room.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight", he managed to say, while he closed the door.

I stared at the closed door, not sure if I should stay, or should go back to the dormitory, I decided to do the last one, while smoothing my clothes.

"Bugger", I mumbled, "I left my cloak in his classroom."

Not wanting to go back and hugged myself to stay warm, it only took a couple of minutes before I saw the Fat Lady, I mumbled the password, which was _Phoenix feather_, and walked into the Common Room straight to my dormitory, Ginny followed me upstairs, "Well, what did you have to do?", she asked, I grunted, "I had to clean the desks, and you _don't_ want to know what's under them, " I quickly put on my pyjama's and laid down in bed, "G'night Gin", I mumbled and turned my back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)<strong>

**Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by without anything special, well Snape didn't look at me and with my detentions he only told me what to do and ignored me for the rest of the time. I didn't really mind, it gave me enough time to think about the reason why I was given my second chance.<p>

I made up my mind and decided to talk with Dumbledore about my thoughts, so on Monday evening I made my way op to the gargoyle statue. Dumbledore had given me a password years ago that I could use in case of an emergency, well this wasn't actually an emergency, but I had to speak to him.

I stepped on the spiralling staircase, and it didn't take long before I stood before the heavy, oak door of Dumbledore's office. I knocked politely on the door, but there was no answer, I opened the heavy door carefully, stepped inside and saw that there was nobody in the office. When I turned around to leave I hear a soft cry behind me, I looked around and spotted Fawkes,

"Well hello there, Fawkes", I said while I walked to him, I've always loved Fawkes, he's such an intelligent bird, I sighed as I stroke his feathers, "Do you know where Dumbledore is", I asked him, "I really need to speak with him but I've a feeling that Dumbledore's not in the castle."

Fawkes shook his head and let out another soft cry, this time it sounded more then a song than just a cry, I heard a noise coming from behind me and turned around. In a corner stood Dumbledore's Pensieve, I walked slowly towards is, why did the Pensieve suddenly show up, I looked to Fawkes, "did you-?", I asked, but Fawkes kept on singing.

I bowed over to the Pensieve, I took a deep breath, and plunged my face into the Pensieve.

_My feet left the office floor; I felt down through whirling darkness and then, I suddenly stood on a hilltop, I heard two people speaking behind me and turned around, Snape and Dumbledore were standing before each other._

_"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

_"The – the prophecy… the prediction… Trelawney…", Snape said._

_"Ah, yes", Dumbledore said, "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

_"Everything – everything I heard!", Snape said, "That's why – it is for a reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

_"The prophecy did not refer to a woman", Dumbledore said, "It spoke of a boy born at the end on July –"_

_"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he's going to hunt her down – kill them all –"_

_"If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

_"I have – I have asked him –"_

_"You disgust me", Dumbledore said, and Snape seemed to shiver by these words, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you get what you want?"_

_Snape looked at him, "Hide them all, then. Keep her – them – safe. Please"_

_"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_"In – in return?", Snape gaped at Dumbledore, looking if he was debating with himself, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

_The hilltop faded, and I stood in Dumbledore's office again, I saw Snape slumped in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him._

_"I thought… you were going… to keep her… safe…"_

_"She and James put their faith in the wrong person", Dumbledore said, "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?", Dumbledore straightened his back, "Her boy survived."_

_Snape gave a tiny jerk with his head._

_"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_

_"DON'T", Snape bellowed, "Gone… Dead…"_

_"Is this remorse, Severus?"_

_"I wish… I wish I were dead…"_

_"And what use would that be to anyone?", Dumbledore said coldly, "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_"What – what do you mean?", he asked._

_"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."_

_"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone –"_

_" –the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."_

_For a moment neither of them spoke, then Snape said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word!"_

_"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?", Dumbledore sighed, "If you insist…"_

The office dissolved, and I found myself back into it, I stepped away from the Pensieve, and as Fawkes stopped singing the doors around the Pensieve closed, and it moved back in the wall without leaving a trace.

I slowly walked to one of the chairs in the office and sighed as I sat down in it, a heard a rush of feathers and Fawkes took place on my right knee, "Why did you want me to see this, Fawkes, I know it tells a lot but I am so confused."

"Let me help you then, Miss Evans", I jumped out of the chair and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind his desk.

"Sir, I didn't see you, I am so sorry, It wasn't – I didn't want to –"

"It doesn't matter Miss Evans, I did it on purpose. I would show it to you anyway one of these days."

I looked at him, "But – why, sir? You promised him to tell nobody that he – he loved me."

Dumbledore walked around his desk and put his hand on my shoulder, "It is only fair towards you, Miss Evans, I've been think a lot since you came the first time to my office and told about yourself. There must be a reason why you were granted a second chance, you only have to find it."

With that, Dumbledore stood, "if you would excuse me, Miss Evans, they need my help in the kitchens, it seems like some of the House-Elf's started a row", he walked out of the door.

I fell back on the chair, what did that mean, that I was right, I was granted a second chance to change things? I needed to think, so I walked to my favourite place, the apple tree next to the Black Lake, as I sat under the tree I cast a warming spell on myself, even though there was almost no wind, it was still pretty chilly outside.

I looked over the Black Lake and saw the Giant Squid hovering under the surface, I smiled, he almost drowned James in our third year because he and Sirius were bulling some Slytherins on the side of the Lake. I felt someone sitting next to me, I turned around to see who it was, "Oh, hey Harry", I said.

He smiled to me, "What are you doing outside?", he asked, "Me? Oh, I'm just thinking and under this tree is my favourite place, it brings back good memories."

He looked curious at me, "Such as?" I sighed, I couldn't tell him about James and Sirius, "Well, I was just thinking that we had so much fun the last couple of years, we've spend so much time under this tree."

Harry smiled also at the memories, "We used to be so young and innocent those days– ", I gave him a pat on his knee, "You were never innocent, boy, but it seems like it runs in the family."

Harry looked suspicious at me, "what do you mean?" I could have smacked my head into the tree, dammit, I should've been more careful_, _"well, I've seen some of your father files, they were about 2 inches think, I can't call that innocent."

Harry smiled weakly, "Lupin told me the same in my third year, I got my looks and talent to get in trouble from my father, and my eyes and ability to love people from my mother."

I patted him on his knee, "It's unfair they had to die, but at least you now got people around you who love you, who see more in you then only 'The Chosen One' or Boy-Who-Lived part."

Harry sighted and laid his arm around me, "I am glad to have you as a friend you know, even though I know Ron and Hermione longer, I know I can talk with you about everything, you won't judge me on what I say or do, but on who I am, and I don't have that feeling with Ron and Hermione sometimes. You're my little sister, Els."

He tried to ruffle my hair as I tried to escape from his grasp, but unfortunately he was holding me too tightly so he landed on top of me. I tried to crawled away, but Harry didn't move, I tried to push him off me but he pined my hands along my sides, "Well, well, Elisabeth, you're not scared are you", he teased me, "Most of the girls would give everything to have me on top of them."

I stuck my tongue out, "But you don't see most of the girls as your little sister, so if you would be so kind to get off me", I tried to loosen my arm, but there was no movement. Harry leaned in on me until I could feel his breath against my face, "What –", I said confused.

Harry put his finger on my lip to silence me, "Shhh… don't say anything, you're ruining my moment."

I stared in his green eyes, my eyes, and as he leaned in closer something snapped in me, he's my son for Merlin's sake, this is not appropriate. With my free hand I pushed against his chest, "Potter, if you don't get off me, I swear I will hex your brain to the next century!"

Harry laughed, "Come on, Els, I was only joking, no need to be so angry." He ruffled my hair and got off me, "Although I won't say 'no' to a kiss from you", he added with a wink.

I stuck out my tongue, but gave him a kiss on his cheek, "al right, you won today." I stood up and wiped some grass from my clothes, I felt Harry's arms around me as he pulled me against his chest, "Is that all I get?"

I sighed, "yup, that's all you get, my dear, if you want more, you have to keep on dreaming."

But it seemed like Harry didn't agree with me, he lifted my face and gave me a kiss on my mouth, "Was that so bad?", he asked, I shook my head, "no, but normal people don't kiss their sisters that way", I said, with the emphasis on normal.

I loosened myself from his grip, picked up my bag and walked towards the castle, it took Harry a few seconds to catch up with me and he swung his arm around my shoulder.

"Mmm… I guess it will never workout between us, dear, if you keep a distance between us every time."

I nudged him playfully in his ribs, "You're a nice guy, Harry, but you're just not my type", Harry stopped in his tracks, and so did I, "If I am not you're type, who is?", he asked.

I stood there for a second, thinking about what to say. If I were asked the same question twenty years ago, I would definitely say that he was my type, otherwise I would've never fallen in love with James, but I can't tell him. "Well", I started, "Someone tall and mysterious I think, why?"

Harry shook his head, "never mind."

He took my arm and we walked together to the Great Hall

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) I loved writing this chapter, since Harry is Lily's son and they're together at Hogwarts, I thought I should add some HPLE moment. What did you guys think of it, should I add Harry more in the story, or leave it more with Snape?  
><strong>

**Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

****Don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**Eclaire Stones: I try to upload a chapter every week, but I can't promise it. I love writing this story, but sometimes it takes a while before I get ideas...  
><strong>

**flame55: I'm glad you like it:)  
><strong>

**TheAngelofIego: I was planning on focusing it more on Lily/Snape, but since Harry and Lily are now 'together' I thought, I'd like to write about them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was half of November when I made my way to the Quidditch Pitch for the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I joined Hermione and Hagrid on the stands as the two teams walked onto the field. I saw Harry and Slytherin's captain shaking hands, obviously trying to crush each others hands. The two teams mounted their brooms and as Madame Hooch blew on her whistle they kicked off from the frozen ground. Ginny took hold of the Quaffle, it didn't take more then one minute before she scored the first ten points for Gryffindor. I celebrated the point with the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw, only the Slytherins didn't join us in our celebration. I looked over the stands and spotted Snape sitting along the teachers, he was still ignoring me, how on earth could I get closer to that man?<p>

Everybody sat down again to follow the game, but I didn't, I kept on looking to Snape, it seems like he must have felt it because I saw him looking around to find the person who was looking at him. I was about to look away when his eyes met mine, everything around me seemed to fade away as we stared in each others eyes. It must have been only a second or two, but it seemed so much longer. He looked away, just in time to dodge out of Ginny's way as she made her way to the teacher stands and crashed into it.

I looked around in the hope to understand why she did it when I saw the rest of the Gryffindor team around Harry who was holding the Snitch in his hand. The rest of Gryffindor was shouting around me 'Weasley is our King' and dancing together.

I joined them as we left the stands as Hermione and I waited outside of the changing room, when only Harry and Ron were left, we entered. She looked quite angry at Harry, "I want a word with you, Harry."

She took a deep breath, "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?", Ron asked. "You were quite lucky today, Ron", I joked. Ron looked from me, to Hermione and then to Harry.

"What are you talking about?", Harry said, while he turned away from us, hanging up his robes.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!", Hermione said angry, "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

I looked at her, "Hermione, are you sure –"

"I am damn sure about it, Elisabeth, I saw it with my own eyes!", Hermione shrilled.

"Els is right", Harry said, "I didn't spike Ron's juice."

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I said, I didn't put it in", Harry said, showing a sealed bottle to Hermione, "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when you were looking", he put the vial away, "Ron saved everything because he _felt_ lucky. He did it all by himself."

"So, there really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?", Ron said.

Harry shook his head, "Not a drop."

"_You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything_! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!", Ron said, in a perfect imitation of Hermione's voice.

"I never said you couldn't – Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it, too!"

But Ron already strode past her out of the door, I looked at them, "Er, shall we go to the party then?"

"You go!", Hermione said, "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment!" And she stormed out of the changing room.

Harry looked at Ron and me, "Well, we'd better go to the party, they probably miss us."

I nodded and together we walked back to the castle. As we reached the seventh floor, I saw some black robes disappearing in front of me, "You go ahead, there's something I have to do guys", I said, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me, "Don't take to long, Els, I bet Fred and George have a lot of food from the kitchens", Ron said, I nodded.

"I will be there in a minute."

They turned left to the Fat Lady as I made my way to the Astronomy Tower, I spotted Snape sitting with his back to me, looking over the grounds. I slowly made my way over to him as I cleared my throat, "Professor – ?" He turned around, "Oh, It's you, why are you not in _your_ Common Room, celebrating with the rest of _your_ House", he said with the emphasis on 'your'.

I sat next to him, "Too much noise, and probably too much drunk people in half an hour, I never liked it, most of the time I go here, it's quite and peaceful up here." From the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me, but I pretended not to notice, "What about you, Professor, why are you up here?"

"Me? I just want to avoid McGonagall, knowing her she would keep on talking about it until I go mad, she always does."

"Sir, may I asked you something?", I said.

He grumbled, "You just did, you know, but go on."

"Why are you ignoring me, sir, even in the classes you ignore me." I looked at him, hoping he would tell me.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands, "It's – it's because I am confused, I never let anybody near me after what happened the last time I cared about someone, but somehow you just went right through my walls, so I tried to keep a distance from you."

"Oh…", was the only thing I managed to bring out.

"But what I am curios about", Snape continued, "Is why you are trying to get close to me, I am not social, I am nasty to all student who are not in Slytherin, especially Gryffindors like yourself and most of the people know I use to be a Death Eater. So my question to you is why?"

"I think it's because you try to push everyone away, I have the feeling that you are so much more then you pretend to be. You act like a git, but for some reason I know that you can be different and I am curious about that side of you."

He looked at me in unbelief, "There has been one more person then you who said that to me, and she died a long time ago, she said it in exactly the same words."

_Damn, I should have remembered that_, I said to myself, "Who sir?", he looked angry at me, and I already regretted asking him, but it seems like there was no reason for my fear.

"When I was a student myself on Hogwarts, I had one close friend. She always saw the positive sides of people, even if they acted nasty to other people. She was the only one I could really talk to, I didn't got along with the other Slytherins in my first couple of years in Hogwarts, but she was always there for me. But then I insulted her, again, and we never spoke again after that day. It wasn't until then I realized how much she meant to me, but I blow all my chances, and now she's dead, so I can never tell her what she means to me."

He sighed heavy and closed his eyes. I knew he was talking about me, well when I was Lily Evans, I had never known that he cared about me so deeply, I now whished I had acted different that faithful day in our Fifth year, but there's no way I can change what happened in the past, even if I could travel back in time, it would probably mean that I would change to much.

"I am sorry I asked you about it, Sir", I said, I carefully laid my hand on his arm, "But I am sure she can hear you, I think she's somewhere up there, and looks at you, and I am sure she doesn't want to see you suffer so much, because of her." It was true, if I had known it before… We spent so much time together when we were younger, I didn't even care about the insult any more, even if I was dead, I wouldn't want him to suffer so much because of me!

He looked at me, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "It's just a feeling, probably the thing they call 'woman's intuition', we just know things."

I stood up, "I think I'd better go to the Common Room, before everybody gets drunk, Good Evening, Sir."

Snape stood up also, "Good evening, Miss Vinyal, good luck with you House mates, knowing them it's though to keep them of the alcohol."

I stood there for a moment, debating what I should do, but then I stepped towards him and gave him a hug, "It was nice talking to you, sir."

As I left the Astronomy Tower I heard behind me, "Thank you for listening to me, Miss Vinyal." A little smile appeared on my face, but it disappeared quickly again when I thought about the drunken Gryffindors in the Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**TheAngelofIego: I think Sev will be thinking he's mad^^ I'm looking forward writing that chapter:)**

**flame55: Here's a bit more:)**

**I went yesterday to London, and bought a replica of Sev's wand, I'm so happy now:) Sadly I found out I'm not a witch, it doesn't work with me:(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny woke me up the next morning by jumping on my bed, "Where were you yesterday evening, Els, you missed our big celebration party!" I moaned, "Don't even start talking about it, I have survived 4 years of those parties, so I decided to skip it this time, anything special happened?"<p>

Ginny smiled, "Well, Ron got himself a girlfriend, hope he finally quits nagging on me." I chuckled, "Ronald and a girlfriend, who would have thought that would even happen. Who's the lucky lady?" Ginny's smiled faded, "Lavender Brown, I don't know what they see in each other, she's a bitch and he's a moron, but I hope he will forget about me and Dean, he was quite angry at us." I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"He and Harry caught me snogging with Dean in a corridor after Quidditch practise, Ron was quite angry, and Harry wasn't sure what to do. Then I was really angry at him, but it was actually quite funny. Never mind, breakfast started 10 minutes ago, you have to hurry!"

I looked at my clock and saw she was right, I quickly jumped out of my bed and started changing, "Don't wait for my, Gin, you can go and have your breakfast, I'll see you in a couple of minutes in the Great Hall."

I put on my robes and dug in my trunk to find my books. After I gather all my books for the day, I raced down to the Great Hall, hoping to be there before the end of the breakfast. As I ran through the corridors I crashed into something, I lost my balance and fell to the ground when someone grabbed my wrist and I was pulled against a strong, warm body I recognised immediately, Professor Snape. I smelled his scent, the cinnamon and vanilla were easy to recognise, but beside those two, I could smell different scents, potions ingredients and forest. "Miss Vinyal", he sneered, "As you know, it's forbidden to run in the corridors, ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape let go of my wrist, and stepped back, "I don't understand why you are in such a hurry, Miss Vinyal, breakfast ended 5 minutes ago, and you have plenty of time before your first lesson."

I cursed, "I overslept, Sir, and I was on my way to have breakfast, guess I need to wait until break now. Good day, Sir."

I walked around him to find Ginny when he grabbed my wrist, "Did you have any problems yesterday evening?", he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No, by the time I want back to the Common Room, it was way after midnight, and everybody already slept."

He looked at me, "You left the Astronomy Tower around 8 pm, what did you do after curfew?"

I shrugged again, wandering trough the castle, I went outside and sat near the lake, enjoying the view. But why do you care, you didn't caught me so… If you could let go of my wrist, I'd like to go to my next lesson."

He let go off my wrist and I continued my way to the Great Hall, "See you this afternoon sir", I said.

.xXx.

For some reason it felt like ages had passed before it was afternoon, I got myself through Potions and Divination, and even my free period felt like hours. I don't know why I was so much looking forward to Defence against the Dark Arts, probably because I was curious about Snape. After my conversations with him yesterday evening and this morning, I was wondering if he would react different, after all, he had told me quite some personal things yesterday, and knowing him from the last four years, he never talks about himself. I met Ginny in the corridor outside the classroom, "You look terrible, Els, you're not ill, are you?"

I shook my head, no I was feeling fine, "No, I'm not ill, Gin, just tired Trewlany kept on talking about my future and a dark person she saw together with me, and I had a double period, it's just too much for today."

"Okay then, but we still have an hour of Snape, not really the best subject in your state."

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Gin, I can survive Defence, it's nothing."

It seemed like Ginny wanted to say something, but the door flew open and revealed Snape, "What are you waiting for, get inside", he snapped.

We quickly went inside the class, and took our places, as we sat down Ginny looked at me, as if I would know why Snape was angry.

"Today we will start with the Patronus Charm, I don't expect from any of you to be able to perform it any time soon. The Patronus Charm is very advanced magic, and extremely complex. Who can tell me what a Patronus Charm does?"

I looked around, al the old DA members had their hands in the air, of course they knew, most of them were last year able to produce a Patronus Charm. Snape looked around and seemed a bit disappointed that none of the Slytherin students knew the answer, "Miss Lovegood", he finally said.

"Patronuses are spirit guardians, they are used to repel Dark creatures like Dementors. It can be either a non corporeal, which means it's more a mist, or corporeal, which means it's an animal. The animal reflects the personality of the caster", Luna said dreamly.

Snape nodded, "That's correct Miss Lovegood, everybody stand up", he said, I stood up, and as soon as everybody stood, Snape moved his wand and the desks flew to the side of the room, "Find yourself some space, think if your happiest memory and sat the incantation "Expecto Patronum"."

I moved a bit from Ginny and Luna, not sure what to do, there was no way we could show our Patronus in one go, we are not supposed to know it yet. I decided to not think of a really happy memory, and do not really my best today. The room was filled with people saying 'Expecto Patronum', and I saw Ginny, Luna, Colin and surprisingly Harper already conjuring a non corporeal Patronus, Snape gave Slytherin 10 points for Harper's Patronus, but ignored Ginny, Luna and Colin.

Not want to look bad I decide to give up my idea in taking it not serious, I closed my eyes to find a strong memory, and to my surprise the one that felt really strong was the one of my kiss with Snape in my detention. I pointed my wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

The silver doe emerged from the tip of my wand and moved gracefully through the classroom, before it disappeared through the window. Everybody looked at me, even Snape, whose mouth had felt open, I looked around and saw Ginny looking angry at my, I shrugged and looked away from her when I saw something moving through the classroom, Snape made his way to me, "Miss Vinyal, I never expected a student to perform a corporeal Patronus, 25 points to Gryffindor."

I looked him in the eyes and saw a glimmer of sadness and hurt in them, of course my Patronus reminded him of my old self, I felt sorry for hurting him, but there wasn't anything I couldn't do about now.

The whole class was still staring at me, it seems like Snape noticed it to, "What are you looking at, go back to work, now!", he snapped.

My classmates started practising again, and nobody took notice of me anymore so I slipped to Ginny, "Sorry about that, Gin, but I just couldn't stand not doing anything, it wasn't my intention to produce a corporeal Patronus."

"Never mind, Els, I'm just surprised, maybe a bit angry, but never mind. I was just surprised, I've never seen you producing a Patronus before, your doe is really amazing."

I smiled, I was glad that Ginny wasn't angry at me, "Well, I've been practising, to be honest, but it was the first time I could see what animal it was, I love it", I lied to her, of course I knew what my Patronus looked like, but I couldn't tell her.

Ginny leaned in to me, "since I don't want to stay behind, I will produce my Patronus", Ginny muttered, but it seems like faith wasn't on Ginny's side today, because at that moment the bell rang.

Ginny looked at me, if I was coming, but I shook my head, "In a minute, Gin, I'll catch up with, save a seat for me at dinner, will you?" Ginny nodded, "Okay, but don't take to long, Els."

I waited until everybody had left the classroom, then I walked to Professor Snape, who was sitting on his desk and ignoring his surroundings, I waited a couple of seconds, be he didn't show any signs that he knew I was there. I cleared my throat, "Professor – ?"

He looked up, "What do you want now, Miss Vinyal", he snapped.

"I – I just want to apology, sir", I said staring to the ground, not sure why I said that, Snape looked at me, "And why is it that you want to apology, Miss Vinyal, you didn't do anything wrong today."

I managed to look to him, "It's just that you looked hurt when I casted my Patronus, if I had known I would hurt you, I wouldn't have done it, Sir."

He sighed, "It's not you fault, Miss Vinyal, that Patronus brings back memories I wanted to forget about."

"Does it have anything to do with the girl you were talking about yesterday evening?", I asked.

He nodded,, but avoided my eyes by looking down to his desk, "Yes, her Patronus was the same as yours, and to be honest, I am not surprised anymore that they are the same, since your personality is so much like her's."

He looked really sad, so I decided it was time for me to go, "Well, I'm hungry, sir, good evening", I said, while turning around and walking to the door, "Good evening, Miss Vinyal", I heard behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I am not sure when I will update again, it's coming close to Christmas now, and I'll be going back to The Netherlands to spent the holidays with my family, and I probably don't have time to writeupdate. I'll do my best do update at least one chapter in the holidays:)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**flame55: sorry it took me a while, but I hope you like it;)**

**lilyevens12681998: Yep, I am from the Netherlands, to I can speak Dutch:) I don't exactly what kind of hair colour I have, it's something between blond and red. If you want to know more, feel free to send a PM with questions. I hope you like this chapter**

**Nobody'sGirl101: I've never written a long story before, to be honest, I am suprised I wrote already 7 chapters, I usually prefer writing one shots.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Els, are you ready?", Ginny asked, "Almost everyone is gone already!"<p>

I rolled my eyes, Ginny wasn't excited very often, only for Quidditch matches or, in this case, a trip to Hogsmeade. There were only a couple of weeks left before Christmas, and I hadn't done any Christmas shopping, and I have to buy a lot, I need presents for Ginny, Collin, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, my parents and Jessica, Gina and Emily, who were my best friends when I attended a muggle primary school. I grabbed my scarf and walked to the Common Room, "I'm ready, Gin", we linked arms and walked together to Hogsmeade.

.xXx.

"What do you want to do first, Els, get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, or should we start with our Christmas shopping first." I looked to the Three Broomsticks, there were not too many people at the moment, but it was probably better if we had our shopping done first.

"I think we should start with the Christmas shopping, otherwise I'll probably forget some presents", I said, Ginny nodded, "Okay, then I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks in two hours."

Ginny and I separated ways as we started our quest for Christmas presents. I didn't have too much trouble in finding presents for my parents, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Jessica, Gina and Emily, except for Luna and Ginny, I bought them sweets from Honeydukes. For Ginny I bought a new scarf and for Luna a pair of ear warmers. I already knew I want to give Hermione a new Quill, her old ones are almost broken, she chews on them when she's thinking, so I continued my way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. There weren't many people in the shop, two more students and a wizard, who was standing in the shadows. In the middle of the shop stood a table with different kind of new Quills on it, Super predictive, one that was enchanted so only the writer could read the text, some that the ink changed in all colours on the rainbow and one that was 'Inkless writing', I picked one up to read the label,

_Are you always out of ink, or do you lose your ink bottle? Never have those problems again because the 'Inkless' Quills are enchanted to write without ink. A simple spell makes sure that you always can write!_

I smiled, it was perfect for Hermione, no need to carry more then one Quill around, no danger for leaking ink bottles, so no stains on her essays. I picked one up and paid for it, only a present for Harry left.

I had decided I want to give him a book about Defence against the Dark Arts, even though he won't admit it, DADA is his favourite subject. I paid for the Quill and made my way to Tomes and Scrolls. I walked to the darker part of the store where the Defence Against and Dark Arts books were located. Most books I saw weren't really what I was looking for, they were more Dark Arts then Defence against it, I could hardly give Harry a book with '10 Best Ways to Torture', or 'Power of Dark Arts, Pats, Present and Future'. I spotted a small book on the shelf, I walked to it and picked it up, 'The Advanced Basics of Defence' it said, I flipped it open and smiled, I had to buy this for Harry, he will love it. Looking at the book, and reading a bit in it, I made my way to the counter to pay for the presents when I bumped into someone, "Whoops, I'm sorry", I said, looking up.

I made a step backwards when I saw it was Professor Snape, "You defiantly make a habit of bumping into me, Miss Vinyal, maybe if you look in front of you, you could have seen me standing", he sneered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was looking in this book I want to but Harry for Christmas", I showed him the book.

"Well, maybe you should wait reading it when you're back in your dorm", he snapped, "Good day, Miss Vinyal."

He turned around and walked out of the shop, his robes billowing behind him, yup, I could understand why he was called 'the Bat of the Dungeons', he really looked like a bat when he was acting that way. It reminded me of the way he was when we were little, or when he and Lily were little, it's confusing sometimes to have two childhoods, a couple of weeks ago I was telling Ginny about my youth as a muggle, and I mixed up some things, it was good that Ginny doesn't know very much about muggles and their way of living. When Lily and Snape didn't go to Hogwarts, they played together on the playground near Spinners End. Snape used to wear his fathers old coat, which was too big for him, and billowed in the same way as his robes do these days. In those days we used to buy presents for each other with Christmas and our birthdays, that made me wondering if Snape gets Christmas presents now, he doesn't have any friends among the staff at Hogwarts, and well, I know he is a Death Eather, but I don't think they will buy presents for each other. Maybe that Professor Dumbledore thinks of him with Christmas.

Should I buy him a present, I don't know why that popped in my mind, but I had a good feeling about it. But what to but? If I buy something Potions related, he probably doesn't use it, know him he only got the best of the best for his Potions work. So no Potions books, maybe a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts? No. A book about Magical Plants? No. I walked around the store, looking at the titles, then I saw a little corner with books, which you couldn't see from the main part of the bookshop. I walked curiously to it, and picked up on of the books, Cinderella, I looked to the other books, Robin Hood, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast.

"What are muggle tales doing in a magical bookshop?", I mumbled.

Then I got an idea, Snape always told Lily about the magical world, so Lily read muggle fairy tales to him. His favourite one was The Ugly Duckling, I looked on the shelves if I could find it, then I saw it standing on the bottom shelf, I picked it up and flipped it open. It was a first edition book, and in a very good condition too. I closed the book and walked to the counter, "These two, Mademoiselle?", the man asked, I nodded, "Yes, could you wrap them for me?"

The man wrapped Hermione's in red paper, and was about to begin with Snape, "Um, sir, can I write something in that book before you wrap it up?"

The man smiled, "Of course", he handed me a Quill, I thought a moment about what I should write in it, I decided on _I hope you like it sir Merry Christmas._

It could have been better, but I couldn't think of it now, I gave the quill back to the man, "Could you wrap it in green paper, it is for a Slytherin."

.xXx.

I went quickly inside of the Three Broomsticks, the weather was getting worse with the minute. I saw Ginny sitting in a corner of the room with her boyfriend Dean. I waved to them, and made my way to their table, "Hey Gin, Dean", I said, "Are you finished with your Christmas shopping?" Ginny nodded, "I finished twenty minutes ago, it wasn't too hard to find good presents."

"I think it's better to go back to Hogwarts, the weather is getting worse and worse and most of the people have left Hogsmeade anyway."

Ginny and Dean paid for their Butterbeer, and I bought some bottles to take with me, Ginny looked at me, "What?", I shrugged, "I didn't have any Butterbeer, so I'll take some to drink in the Common Room tonight."

.xXx.

We walked slowly back to Hogwarts, there was so much wind blowing that it was difficult to walk straight. I had the feeling that my ears were freezing, even after I wrapped my scarf around my head, so only my eyes were visible. I was glad when we reached to front doors, I quickly pushed them open and walked inside. The temperature inside was nice, I wrapped my scarf of my head and looked around, there was nobody in the Hall, even not Filch with his detector. I turned around, "I think everybody is in the Common Room, even here it's still cold."

Ginny and Dean nodded, and we quickly made our way upstairs. As we walked into the damp Common Room, everybody was already bock from their trip to Hogsmeade and sat in their damp clothes in the Common Room. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in a corner near the fire pl

ace, looking a bit angry at each other. I walked to them, "What's wrong, you all look a bit angry or frustrated." Harry looked up, "Katie Bell just got hexed by a necklace she got at the Three Broomsticks, I'm sure Malfoy gave it to her, or Crabbe or maybe Goyle, I just know it was him", Harry growled.

Hermione sighed, "Don't listen to him, Elisabeth, Malfoy wasn't even in Hogsmeade today." I shrugged, "We will probably find it out soon enough, but I hope she will be fine soon, the next Quidditch match is after Christmas, and we sure don't want to lose against Hufflepuff", I smiled at Harry, he was the same at James, if somebody brought up Quidditch, they would forget about everything else.

"Yeah, but with a team member missing it's a bit difficult to train, we can hardly train with to Chasers."

I nodded, "I know, but ehm, if you are ever in the need of two more hands, you can ask me, I know I was never interested in playing Quidditch, but I love flying."

I gave him a wink, and went to the dormitory to put away my Christmas presents.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter, just before the and of the year, so I won't be uploading again this year:) I hope you all have a wonderful evening tonight, and best wishes for 2012!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**

**Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**lilyevans12681998: Good to hear you enjoyed last chapter, I hope you will like this one also, although there is not much Sev in this chapter...**

**flame55: thank you for your review everytime:)**

**Millythe96: Hope you like this chapter:) Oh and I read your story 'The Secret of Severus Snape', it's a good plot;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katie still wasn't back, I heard that she was transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, so Harry asked me if I could join them with their Quidditch practise. It was storming outside, and I didn't want to leave the Common Room, but I made him a promise. So at eight in the morning Ginny and I walked out of the Common Room and made our way to the Quidditch pitch with our broom on our shoulders. "You know, I'm surprised you offered to help us out, I thought you didn't like Quidditch that much."<p>

"I never said that", I argued, "I told you I like flying, it's just too much to do both Quidditch and schoolwork and relaxing. But it's only for a while, I'm sure Katie will be back after Christmas and she will take her place again." I snuggled a bit more in my robes, it was really chilly in the hallways.

"But anyway, how is it going between you and Harry, you haven't told me anything lately." Ginny smiled, "I think he's finally seeing me in another way then Ron's little sister, sometimes I see him staring at me. But I think he should make a move first, I'll give him until the end of next term, and if he hasn't said anything, I'll tell him."

As we walked on the frozen grass we chatted about Quidditch and boys of course, I was glad when we reached the changing rooms, it was at least a bit warmer in there! But my happy feeling of being inside changed quickly, Harry told us what we were going to do today, and it didn't take long before we stood outside on the cold Quidditch field. The start of the practise went quite good, I could play together with Ginny and Demelza Robbins, and scored a few times, but Ron became wilder in his actions, he punched Demelza in the mouth, so Ginny got angry at him. I didn't understand why he played like rubbish, he _had _played great in the last match against Slytherin, so we all knew he could do it, but I guess he still didn't know himself.\

.xXx.

After Quidditch practise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and I went back to the Common Room, "I played like a sack of dragon dung", Ron said as we walked over the grounds.

"No, you didn't", Harry said, "You're the best Keeper I tried out. Your only problem is nerves, you showed in the match against Slytherin how good you are." Ron shook his head, "That was only because I thought you gave me Felix Felicis –"

"Ron, Harry didn't spike your drink, so what you did last time, you did it yourself, without any kind of help", Ginny interrupted her brother, Ron saw that there was no point in arguing with his sister anymore, so he kept quite.

When we arrived in the Gryffindor Tower, I excused myself to take a bath, we'd been on the Quidditch Field the whole morning, and I was muddy, soaked and cold, and besides that, I had to think and the Prefects Bathroom was one of the few quite places in Hogwarts. I grabbed my towel en some clean clothes, and made my way to the Fifth Floor.

It was Saturday, what meant that most of the people stayed in their Common Rooms, so I didn't see anyone on my way. I said the password to the door, _fluctus_, and walked inside, luckily there was no one using it at the moment. I locked the door behind me, and warded it to be on the safe side, I didn't fancy anyone walking in while I was in the bath.

I tapped with my wand on the tabs and waited until the bath was filled with different colours water, bubbles and foam, then I quickly pulled out the dirty Quidditch Robes and dived into the water.

I made some lanes before I stopped in the middle of the bath and floated on the water, I looked at the mermaids on the stained glass windows, but they were asleep. It had started to rain outside, so it looked like the mermaids were crying.

I sighed and tried to clear my mind to order my thoughts. Last term had been quite an interesting one, first Ginny's love for Harry, although I should've seen that one coming, in our First Year she had a massive crush on him, then what happened with Katie, the poor girl hadn't done anything wrong. And of course the things I learned about Severus Snape, to be honest, that had been quite a shock for me, I always had known somehow that he had feelings for me, but I could've never guessed that they were so deep.

I was feeling sorry for him, and got a bit angry on myself because I hadn't noticed it when we went to Hogwarts together. And now _I_ was falling in love with _him._ How could that ever work out, I couldn't go to him, and just tell him everything, he wouldn't even believe me and if he did, he probably would faint and then think it was a dream. I grabbed my head in frustration, why is life so difficult?

I stayed in the bath until it got cold, I quickly dried my self and put on my clean clothes, I made my way back to the Gryffindor Tower, grabbed my Transfiguration homework and joined Ginny and Dean in a corner.

"You took a long time in the bathroom, Els", Ginny said, I nodded, "You know it's a big bath, so I've been laying in it for a while to relax and get clean and just thinking about some stuff before it starts messing too much with my head."

Ginny looked curiously at me, but decided not to ask anything.

.xXx.

I was looking forward to the Transfiguration lesson on Monday morning, the week before McGonagall promised that we would do something excited in the lesson, so everyone was waiting outside the classroom even before the bell had rang. As the bell rang, McGonagall opened the door, and was a bit surprised that everyone was already there. We quickly went to our places and waited until McGonagall started the lesson.

"Good morning, you all have improved so much this term, and we are ahead on your O.W.L.'s curriculum, so I've decided to do a N.E.W.T. spell today." Everyone started talking to each other, N.E.W.T. spells were difficult, but much more interesting then the ones we've been practising for the last 4 years. McGonagall cleared her throat to get or attention again, "I do not expect that everyone will be able to conjure the spell, if there are only two students two are able to do the spell today, that will be a lot, most of the Seventh Years still got problems with this spell, but it can be very useful. The spell changes your appearance as you like, the most common things that people change are their eye and hair colours, because those are the easiest to change. Most of the people get no further then changing their hair or eye colours, because it drains a lot of you magic to change your appearance, but the most talented people, who've completely mastered the spell, can change almost anything about their appearance, like their height."

Ginny put up her hand, "Can you change your appearance, Professor?", she asked. McGonagall looked at her, "Yes, I can, Miss Weasley."

She took out her wand and pointed at her self, one moments there was the person we knew as Professor McGonagall, the next moment there stood a woman with long, black hair, fierce green eyes and a smooth, wrinkles white skin in the front of the classroom, "As you see, Miss Weasley, I am able to change my own appearance."

She waved her wand again, and changed back in our Professor. "The main thing is that you have to image what you want to change, I suggest that you all take a mirror, to practise with, you image what you want to change, you point you wand on your self, concentrate really hard on the change and say '_Muto Transferto'_. If you don't want to use a mirror, you can also work in pairs, and practise on each other, there's nothing that can harm you, maybe you will walk around with different colours in your hair."

I looked at Ginny, "do you want to practise on each other, or would it be safer to try with a mirror first?" "Why use a mirror, they can only break and give bad luck, I don't mind practising on each other." We stood opposite each other and started practising.

.xXx.

When we left the class room, most of the people were sweaty and tired, the spell did really drain a lot of energy and magic. Nobody had been able to change in the way they wanted, but Ginny managed to change the colour of my right eye, but not my left, so I walked around with two different eye colours, the left one was still blue, but the other one was now bright green, similar to my old colour. But Ginny walked around with short, jet black hair, especially by Harry and Ron when we walked into the Great Hall for Break.

"Ginny, what happened to you?", Harry asked.

"We practised a N.E.W.T. spell with transfiguration, and Els and I practised on each other, she did this", Ginny said, "but that was after I was able to change the colour on only one of her eyes."

Harry and Ron looked at me, and started to laugh, "You know, you look ridiculous with those eyes, one blue and one green."

I slapped them both on their arm, "well, at least it isn't as obvious as Ginny's hair, you see from miles away that something happened to her, at least in my case you can't see it until you're close to me."

Ginny looked from Harry to me and said, "You know that your new eye colour is the same as Harry's, Els?"

Of course I knew, I had seen that eye colour for 21 years, and also the last 4 years every day, but I tried to act surprised, "I guess that you are not the only one with green eyes anymore Harry."

Then the bell rang and Ginny and I made our way to the Third Floor for our DADA lesson. Professor Snape was standing outside the class room and looked at us, "What happened to you, Weasley, got into a fight with the big boys", Snape sneered, Ginny shook her head, "No Sir, we practised the_ Muto Transferto_ spell this morning with Transfiguration, and Elisabeth took revenge on me after I changed one of her eyes."

Snape looked at me, and my eyes met his, for a moment I saw pain and loneliness in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared, his eyes went back to their cold form.

"You look ridiculous, Miss Vinyal, and now get into the class room, before I take 20 points from Gryffindor for being late in the lesson." We quickly went inside the class room and took place on our usual spot, I sighted, that man had a heart from stone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I am so infrequent with uploading, but I got my Mock Exams next week, and really had to study for them...<br>**

**Please leave review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your holiday guys, I'm sure you'll have fun at the Burrow", I said as I walked with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the gates.<p>

"I still don't understand why you don't want to come with us Els, we've got enough space for one more person", Ginny said.

"I'm sorry Gin, I promised my parents that I would stay at Hogwarts, they are going to France, so I can't go home", I gave her a hug when we reached the gates, "But I promise I'll write you, and I will send you your Christmas presents next week, I don't want you to open it before Christmas."

Ginny pouted, she could get really excited over Christmas presents, and would open them before Christmas if she had a chance. I hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione also, wished them a good holiday and made my way back to the castle. I was really quite in the castle, most of the students had gone home to celebrate Christmas, there were no Slytherins left, two Sixth Year's from Hufflepuf and a last Years from Ravenclaw. I slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, enjoying the quite halls. I went up to the dormitory to get my Potions essay I had to finish over the holiday, I took the Christmas presents out of my trunk, there was nobody who could take them anyway, and saw Professor Snape's present. To be honest, I had forgotten a bit about it. I still hadn't thought of a way to give it to him, if I just walked to him to give it, he would probably laugh at me, maybe I could ask one of the house elf's to lay it in his room.

It was late in the afternoon by the time I finished my essay, it had really taken a long to time to finish it, I couldn't remember the last time I had done so long over a Potions essay. I laid it on the table next to and grabbed a Chocolate Frog somebody had left, as I ate it, I stared into the fire and saw it getting blurry as my eyes were growing heavy.

"_Stop it!", Petunia shrieked._

"_It's not hurting you", Lily said as she closed her hand around the flower. "It's not right", Petunia said, "How do you do it?"_

"_Isn't it obvious", a young Snape said, Petunia shrieked and ran back to the swings were Lily was. "What's obvious?", Lily asked. Snape looked at her, "I know what you are."_

"_What do you mean?" "You're… you're a witch", Snape whispered._

"_Wash out your mouth", James said, "Scourgify!" Bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth, chocking him. _

_"Leave him ALONE!", Lily shouted. "All right Evans?", James said. "Leave him alone, what's he done to you?" _

_"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean… ", James said. _

_Lily scowled at him, "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"_

_ "I will if you go out with me, Evans", James said._

_ "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squib!"_

_ "Bad luck, Prongs", Sirius said as James turned around, "OI!" Snape had pointed his wand at James, and with a flash of light, a gash appeared on James' face. James shot a flash at Snape, and a moment later Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head, revealing a pair of pallid, skinny legs and greying underpants. _

_"Let him DOWN!, Lily said furiously._

_ "Certainly", James said, jerking his wand away from Snape, who felt into a crumbled heap on the ground, but before he was able to stand up and take his wand, Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus." _

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE", Lily shouted, pointing her wand to James and Sirius._

_ "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you", James said. _

_"Take the curse of him, then!" James sighed and muttered a counter-curse, "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"_

_ "I don't need the help of filthy little Mudbloods like her!", Snape sneered._

'_Mudblood, mudblood' that word kept echoing in my mind –_

"Miss, wake up Miss!", someone shrieked next to me, I opened my eyes and looked around.

I saw Dobby standing next to the chair, his big, green eyes reflecting the light that was coming from the smouldering fireplace_,_ "Are you okay Miss, Dobby was cleaning and then you started to scream. It took Dobby almost 10 minutes before Miss woke up", the elf said.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Dobby, I was having a nightmare, thank you for waking me up, but why are you here Dobby?"

"Dobby is cleaning Gryffindor Tower, Miss, that's what I always do after the students go to bed."

"What time is it –", I looked on my watch, half past 3, then my stomach started to rumbled, "Oh no", I said, "I've slept the whole afternoon."

"Is Miss hungry?", Dobby asked, I nodded, "Yes, I've missed Lunch and Dinner."

"I can get you something to eat Miss, if you want", Dobby said. "Could you do that for me", I asked, Dobby nodded happily, "Yes Miss, I can", and with a _plop_ the elf disappeared.

Dobby returned after 2 minutes with a plate of Sheppard's Pie, Pumpkin Juice and some apple pie. He sat it on the table next to my table, "anything else Miss?" I was about to shook my head, but then thought of something else, "Can you wait one minute Dobby?", I asked, the elf nodded, "Of course, Miss, Dobby will wait."

I ran upstairs to get Snape's Christmas present, and gave it to Dobby, "Could you give this to Professor Snape on Christmas morning? And please don't tell him that it's from me."

The elf nodded happily, "Yes Miss, Dobby will be happy to do that for Miss."

Because I hadn't seen any elf cleaning the Tower, I asked Dobby if he knew why there were not other elf's. "Last year someone left clothes in the Tower, and the other elf's saw that as a treat, so Dobby cleans the Gryffindor Tower now on his own, but sometimes another elf will helps me."

"Okay, again thank you for the food Dobby." The elf bowed and disappeared with a _plop_. I picked up my plate and started to eat.

.xXx.

The first week took by slowly, I didn't have anyone to talk to and I already had finished my homework. I received some letter from Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione, about how they missed me, that was Ginny, and that they hoped I enjoyed my holiday so far. I went for a walk outside a couple of times, I had taken my broom and practised some Quidditch on my own. One afternoon I was on the field, training while there was a gale outside, when I dropped the Quaffle. I sped down to catch it, but I wasn't fast enough, I tried to break, but I was too late. With a big smack I hit the ground, I saw stars around me and closed my eyes, my head was throbbed as hell. After a few moments, my head felt better and I tried to get up. A pain shot through my right leg, and I felt down. The rain was flowed over my face, and I was starting to feel cold, I started to panic a bit, how would I be able to get back to the castle? I shivered as some rain crept into my robes.

Then I felt some weight on my shoulders, a black robe laid around my shoulders, I looked behind me and saw Professor Snape standing in the rain, "You seem a bit uncomfortable, Miss Vinyal", he sneered.

"I was practising Quidditch Sir, but I dropped the Quaffle and tried to catch it, but I was to close to the ground, and smashed into it. And now my head hurts, and I can't stand on my right leg, it hurts."

Snape walked around me and crouched in front of me, he pulled his wand out of his robes, murmured a spell and moved his wand above my right leg. "That doesn't look good, Miss Vinyal, your leg is broken on at least 4 places."

I looked at him, "Can you heal it, Sir?"

He shook his head, "No, it is broken on too many places, you have to go to the Hospital Wing."

I closed my eyes for a moment, I hadn't expected that, but it was my own fault, I should've noticed how close I was to the ground, and should have stopped my broom earlier. Speaking of my broom, I hadn't seen it after I'd hit the ground. "Sir", I said, "Have you seen my broom?"

He looked around and pointed to something on my right side, "I think that that's your broom."

I looked in the direction he pointed to, about 2 yards away was my broom, but it was broken into 3 pieces, "Oh no", I moaned, "How can I play Quidditch now."

Snape looked at me, "Playing Quidditch?", he asked, I nodded, "Yes, because Katie's still in St. Mungo's, the team was a Chaser short, and I offered to help out until Katie was back and if she isn't recovered by the time we play against Hufflepuff I'll be taking her place as Chaser."

Snape walked over to my broom, or at least what was left of it, and shrunk it, he put it in his pocket and walked back to me, "You can worry about that later, Miss Vinyal, first you need to get to the Hospital Wing."

He walked to my side and placed his arms under my knees and shoulders, "What are you doing?", I asked.

"I am taking you to the Hospital Wing, Miss Vinyal, and you are not able to walk with that leg of you", he stood up and started walking to the castle, "Sir, why were you outside, the weather is horrible."

He looked down at me, "Am I not allowed to walk over the grounds, when I want to, Miss Vinyal", he said, I shook my head, "Of course you're allowed to walk outside, it is just that the weather is so bad, that I was curious about it."

Snape didn't response, and just kept on walking back to the work, when he walked through the front doors, he responded, "I like to be outside in this weather, because it clears your mind, because of the noise outside, I can't hear my own thoughts."

I nodded understandingly, "Anyway, thank you for helping me, Sir, I don't know what I'd done if you hadn't shown up."

"You'd probably stayed outside all night, and got under cooled, maybe almost dead before someone had found you", Snape said darkly, "Never go out playing Quidditch in this kind of weather, when nobody knows about it."

"You do sound a bit worried now, Sir", I said, "That's so not like you."

Snape scowled at me, "Just be glad that I found you, and bring you to the Hospital Wing."

He walked into the Hospital Wing, and laid me down on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey can running to us, "What happened, you look terrible, Miss Vinyal."

"She was playing Quidditch outside, and collide in the ground, she has her leg broken on several places."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "Students are all the same these days, thank you for bringing her here, Professor Snape."

Snape reached in his pocket, got out the pieces of my broom and enlarged them, "I don't know if you want to keep them, Miss Vinyal, but I don't need them."

He placed the pieces on the ground next to the bed, turn around and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey handed me some night clothes, "I am afraid you have to stay the night here, you got some nasty fractions."

I quickly changed into the clothes and took the Potion she handed me, Skele-Gro, it tasted nasty. She handed me some Dreamless Sleep too, "It's going to be painful, so it's better if you sleep whole night." I quickly drank it, and felt my eyes grow heavy, vaguely I heard Madame Pomfrey say goodnight to me, but then everything turned black.

.xXx.

When I woke up, I heard someone breathing steadily besides me, as if he was asleep. I opened my eyes, it was quite bright in the Hospital wing, I must have slept really tight last night. The curtains around my bed were closed, on my left side, someone sat in a chair. I moved my head to see who it was, and was surprised when I recognized Professor Snape. He seemed sound asleep, but he was muttering in his sleep, "Lily, no. Don't hurt her, please – My Lord, I promise, please –"

Then he started to move, and woke up, "Sir", I asked carefully, "why are you here?"

Snape looked a bit dazed around him, "I fell asleep?", he mumbled, he looked at me, "Good morning Miss Vinyal, how is your leg doing?"

I shrugged, "don't know yet, sir, I woke up a minute ago."

"Well, I'm off, I just wanted to check on you, but it seems you're doing fine. But if you are in need for a Pain Relief Potion, feel free to ask for one." I nodded as he walked out of the Hospital Wing for the second time. I got out of bed and tried to walk around, my leg felt good, maybe a bit sore, but definitely better than it had been yesterday. Madame Pomfrey did one last check on my leg, and said that I was free to leave. I changed back into my Quidditch robes, Madame Pomfrey had them cleaned last night, and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower to put on jeans and a sweater.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this chapter was finished so fast, I think it's my favourite so far:)<strong>

**Please leave a review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was Christmas morning. Most of my time I had spend in finishing my homework, so the rest of the holidays I was free to do whatever I wanted to do. I woke up with sunlight on my face, and blinked a few times before I saw the pile of Christmas presents on the foot of my bed, there were presents from my parents, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Mrs Weasley, Jessica, Gina, Emily and Dobby. I had remembered to leave a Christmas present for Dobby behind in the Gryffindor Tower on Christmas Eve.<p>

I didn't expect that he would send me a present in return, but when I opened it, I was glad he did because in his box was a wonderful smelling treacle tart. Mrs Weasley had send me a green Weasley jumper with an 'E' on it, Ginny, Harry and Ron had send be a box with all different kind of sweets from Honeydukes, Hermione had send me '_Rare Herbs and where to Find_ _them_', from Luna I got a pair of custom made glasses, she said that they were to see Nargles. Jessica, Gina and Emily had send me one present from the three of them, two books on philosophy. After opening all my presents, I quickly put on my new Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans, and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The house table's had disappeared, and instead there stood a large, round table in the middle of the Great Hall. It had room for 10 people, the other students already sat at the table, as were Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Trelawney, I was surprised to see Professor Trelawney here, because she rarely left here tower. There were two places left, between McGonagall and Trelawney, and between the Ravenclaw girl and Professor Dumbledore, and since I didn't really like Professor Trelawney I took place next to Professor Dumbledore. "Good morning sir", I said, he smiled at me, "Good morning, Miss Vinyal, I hope you've enjoyed your holiday so far, besides from your accident on the Quidditch Field."

I nodded, "I've never had such a quite holiday before, sir, I can sit on the best chairs there are in the Common Room, but I miss my friends, and I can't walk that fast at the moment, my leg is still hurting."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, "Well, at least you have more then a week left before you have to run around the school again."

"Actually I'd hoped that it would heal a bit quicker, because it hurts al lot sometimes."

"Have you been to Madame Pomfrey?", Dumbledore asked, I shook my head, "no sir, if I went to her, she probably would keep me in the hospital until the end of the holiday."

"Maybe you should go to Professor Snape, he can make you a pain-relief potion, it doesn't work for days, but at least you've got less pain."

Of course, why hadn't I thought of that one myself, he _had _said that I could ask him for one, "Sir, do you know were Professor Snape is, I haven't seen him after he found me on the Quidditch Field last week, and probably haven't even thanked him properly."

"I think you can find him in his quarters, he's always there when it is Christmas."

I looked curiously at him, but decided not to ask, Professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't answer it anyway. After I had finished my breakfast, I had an internal debate, should I go and see Professor Snape now, or should I wait and go to him in the afternoon? I decided to go now, the pain in my leg was still there. I slowly made my way to the dungeons, not sure what to do, or how to ask for the potion. When I stood before the door of his quarters, I took a deep breath and knocked, no answer, I knocked again, but nobody responded, "Professor Snape wish not to see anyone today."

I looked around to find the person who said that, "I'm here, silly girl", I looked over to my left and saw one of the portraits next to the door.

"But Professor Snape said I could ask him for a Pain-relief potion if I needed one, and right now my leg is hurting like hell", I said to the portrait, the man disappeared for a minute, but then returned again, "You can come in, the Professor says, but only for the potion."

I rolled my eyes, "For what else should I came down here?", I said, but the portrait gave no answer. Carefully I opened the door, there was a nice room on the other side of it. It was bright, with a green floor, Mahoney furniture and a lot of books, every free space on the wall was covered with books. I closed the door behind me and walked into the room, one big chair was turned to the fireplace, an empty bottle of Firewhiskey, stood on the ground. I carefully walked to the chair, "Professor?"

"Missss Vinyal", he slurred, "What arrre you thoing heerrre?"

"You told me I could get a pain-relief potion when my leg was hurting too much, sir." "Yourrrr leg, what happened to yourrrr leg?"

"I broke my leg, sir, and you brought me to the hospital wing last week."

"Did I? I cant rememberrrr a thing", he slurred, while trying to get up, "OI", his legs were too wobbly and he felt back on the chair.

"Sir, how much did you drink?", I asked, if he even couldn't get up, then it must've been a lot, "Not a lot, bit of Firrrrewhiskey, and soooome wine", he said, while trying to hide something under his chair. I kneeled down to see what he tried to hide, and saw at least three more empty bottles of Firewhiskey and 2 empty wine bottles. I decided to look for some sober-up potion, one of the doors stood open on a kier, I opened it more and saw shelves with potions, Snape's private stores.

"Wherrre arre you going?", I heard Snape slurring behind me, "I'm going to get you something to drink, Professor."

I heard a loud _thud _behind me, "Dooont go, I have drrrinks here!"

I pretended to ignore him and looked on the shelves, I took a pain-relief potion, a Sober-up potion and a headache potion. I searched for his kitchen and filled a glass with water, I emptied the Sober-up potion in the water and made my way back to Snape.

"Elisssabeth, what tho you haaaave therrre?", he grinned, while laying on the ground, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands.

"I got you something to drink, Professor", I said.

"I am not Professorrrrrr, my name is Severussss, and I have drinkssss here!"

He showed his bottle, "Sir –"

"It's Severussss, love", he interrupted me, "Okay, Severus, you have drunk enough alcohol already, I'm surprised you're not knocked out by now, and for Gods Sake, it's not even in the afternoon!"

I tried to grab his bottle, but he hold it tight against his chest, "Noooo its mineee."

I sat the glass of water and the two vials on the table next to the chair and grabbed the bottle with two hands, "You've had enough, you are going to give me the bottle now, or I'll hex you!"

He slanted his head to the side, "Hexing a teacherrrr? You would neverrr do that Missss Vinyal."

I scowled at him, "Oh yes, if you keep on acting like a spoiled kid, I will hex you." Snape grinned, "Thennn you've to be quickkk", he yanked at the bottle I was still holding.

I felt on top of him, immediately I felt two arm around me, I looked up and saw Snape still grinning, "Well, hello, what are you thoing soooo close to meee?", he slurred, he took a last swig from the bottle and threw it away.

"Professor, please, can you let me go, this isn't a very good idea to do", I tried to loosen his arms, but even in his drunken state he was strong.

"It iss Severussss, not Professorrrr, and I dont let you goooo."

I tried to loosen myself once more, but then gave in. I let my head rest on his chest, to be honest, it wasn't that bad, yes he smelled of the whiskey he'd drunk, but also his cinnamon, vanilla and forest scent, it wasn't a bad position anyway, since I had realised why I was given my second chance, I had been think about how I could do it, I can't tell him who I _really_ am, but I can try to make him fall in love with who I am _now._ My fingers found one of his buttons and started to fidget with it, I moved my head a bit so I could look at him. He was looking at me, "Prof – Severus, why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?", I had the tendency to roll my eyes, but he was drunk, it wasn't his fault that he was slow in catching up at the moment, "Well, first drinking so much, and now holding me here."

His eyes were reflecting the light from the fire place, they didn't look as black as they usually did, they were dark, deep brown, "Because – because Christmas is something you should celebrate with your loved ones, and the only person I've loved died. I just wanted to be on my own, but then you came, for your potion, and I didn't want you to leave, so I pretended to be drunk, to keep you here –"

"WHAT, you're not drunk, then why are you doing this", I shouted angry at him. His eyes looked hurt, and immediately I was regretting my outburst when I saw the pain in his eyes, "It's just, you're my teacher, I shouldn't even be in your quarters."

I couldn't look at him, and buried my face in his chest, "Miss Vinyal", he said, "Elisabeth, I didn't want to scare you away, because I care about you, but I just didn't know how to say it, if just had told you, you probably would've run straight away."

He tried to sit up, but was holding me against him at the same time, so I ended up sitting in his lap, my face still buried in his chest, "I started to realize it, after that night on the Astronomy Tower, I could sulk the rest of my live over a dead woman, who never loved me, or give her a place in my heart, and try to find new love", I felt his knuckles caressing my cheek, "I know that I can't ask that of you, I'm twenty years your senior, but I want you to be part of my live, even if it's only as friends –"

I placed a finger on his lips to silence him, and pointed to something above our heads. Snape looked up and spotted the mistletoe, "You old fool", he muttered, "why is it always me?"

I placed my hand on his cheek, "does it matter then, _sir_?"

"No, but Albus does this every year to me and –" I cut him off by placing my lips on his', "I don't mind, and neither should you", I whispered, before kissing him gently, I felt him tense for a moment, but then he relaxed. One of my arms found its way to his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair, it was really soft. His lips started to move against mine, and I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for my permission, I opened my mouth, and immediately his tongue started to explore my mouth. My tongue found his, and we duelled for dominance, I knew that he would win our little fight, but I didn't give up that easily, I knew that he was ticklish, and since my arms were near his ribs, I had a good access to that spot. I started to tickle him and at the same time pushed him flat on his back, but since he was holding me, I ended up on top of him, again. I smiled to him, "Looks like I won."

Snape pouted, what actually looked really cute on him, "How did you know?"

"Everyone is ticklish, the only problem is finding out where."

He sighted and stared into the fireplace, while absently minded stroking my hair, I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

His eyes wandered from the fireplace to my eyes, "It's just – I care about you, but you're also my student, and I've in love with this other women for so long, I told you I've given it a rest now, but it's still hard, I've loved her for more then twenty years. But anyway, I don't want to talk about it now, I've been mourning last week on my own, and now I'm not on my own anymore", he gave me a small smile, which made him look years younger, I hadn't seen that smile in years, "I haven't even thanked you properly for your Christmas present, I usually only get something from Albus, which are always colourful clothes, how did you know I liked muggle tales?" "I just guessed, if I'd bought a book about Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts from a normal bookshop, you'd probably already have it, and I wasn't sure if a Muggle tale was appropriate, but I just bought it before I could hesitate."

"Oh, well Thank you, but now I feel stupid because I don't have anything for you - " I cut him off with a quick kiss, "No need for, you already gave it to me, this was the best Christmas Morning I've had in years", I said, kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh, Christmas in January, a well never mind, I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)<br>**

**Please leave a review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>I had the feeling Professor Dumbledore knew about Severus and me, when we 'accidently' sat next to each other on Boxing day, I saw his eyes twinkling while he looked at us, but he didn't say anything about it, neither did the other Professors, although I don't think they had noticed something, there were only 2 seats left, so we didn't have a choice anyway. We had agreed to act the same way as we used to do, because other people didn't have to know about <em>us.<em> But that didn't mean I couldn't spend time with him, we were most of the holiday together, usually in his quarters reading in front of the fire place, he'd allowed me to read some of the books of his personal library, and they were so much better then the one there were in the Hogwarts Library, we discussed the books I had read, and he gave me tips to improve my Potion marks or helped me with my spells, he helped me to let my Patronus speak. The last one took a lot of time and energy, but I didn't mind, with Voldemort rising more and more it could become a useful skill.

We made sure that we never arrived in the Great Hall at the same time, and I also did Quidditch Practise on my own but I had to use one of the school brooms, but it was better then not training at all. Before I knew it, it was the last day of the holidays, in the afternoon the students would be returning. I was looking forward to see Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna again, but it also meant that I could spend less time with Severus. We had spent the whole day walking around on the grounds, and collecting some special herbs in the Forbidden Forest.

"Severus?", I said, he looked up, "What are we going to do now, because everybody is returning to the castle tonight, and there will be no easy way we can be together, the chance that someone will see us is too big."

He pulled me close to him and planted a kiss on my head, "Don't worry, we will find out something, and since you are a prefect you have to do your rounds in the evening, and nobody will notice it if you are gone a couple minutes more."

I snuggled in the warmth of his embrace, "You're right, and you have to be mean to me again, since I am an annoying Gryffindor", I said teasingly.

"I know", he said, "but you're _my _annoying Gryffindor, don't forget that", kissing me.

We stayed together the rest of the day, the rest of the students would arrive around five 'o clock, it was around half past 4 when I decided to go back to the Common Room to put on my school robes for the Beginning-of-Term-Feast, I said my goodbye to Severus and was about to leave trough the portrait when a hand grabbed my wrist, I was spun around, facing Severus.

"How… How are you going to do your Quidditch practise, you haven't practised over Christmas and you don't have a proper broom."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I was think about sending Katie an owl, asking if I can borrow her broom for practise and the match."

"You can borrow mine", Severus said, I looked at him, "Are you serious, that broom is so expensive and fast, I could smack to the ground with it and break it in a thousand pieces, and besides, how am I going to explain it to everyone when they see me with a Lightningbolt?"

Severus let go of my wrist and walked to his room, appearing with his Lightningbolt a minute later, "I know you can handle it, you're an amazing flyer, so that's nothing to worry about. And about how you got it, you can say it's your American friend's broom, you can say that you wrote to him about what happened with your own broom, and that he decided to borrow it to you, because he doesn't need it at the moment", he held the broom in front of him. Astonished I took the broom from him, "Wow, thank you so much, I promise to take good care of it."

"Just win your match against Hufflepuff", Snape said, I gave him a kiss and made my way to the Common Room to put the broom on a safe place.

.xXx.

"ELS", Ginny screamed when se saw me, "I've missed you so much, I thought I went mental over Christmas, those boys were terrible."

I heard Harry coughing, "Come on Gin, we weren't THAT bad."

Ginny smiled, "Of course not, Harry, but you know what I mean, I love to be around you guys, but sometimes I just need a girl to talk to, and not mum or Phlegm."

We sat down on the Gryffindor table exchanging the newest gossips, and as Hermione joined us I told them about my Christmas, of course making up some things, I could hardly tell them that I'd spend most of the holiday's in Severus' quarters, "It was nice to have so much free time, but there was almost no one in the castle, I've spent most of my time in the Room of Requirement, practising spells, I tried to let my Patronus speak."

I saw them all looking at me, "you can produce a Patronus?", Hermione asked, "Last year, with Dumbledore's Army you couldn't, how did you do it?"

I smirked, "Just trying a lot, at least I could do something useful over Christmas, I was finished with my homework after two days, it goes really fast when there's no one using the books you need, and there were some very useful books in the library available."

After dinner we slowly made our way back to the Common Room, sitting in the best chairs near the fireplace. We barely sat down when Lavender decided to get our attention with a loud, "Won-won!", appearing out of nowhere, and hugging Ron from behind, when Ron and Lavender had disappeared, Ginny waved to someone, "I'm going to see Dean, I'll see you later guys!"

"So", I said, "How was your Christmas, Hermione?"

"Oh, fine", she shrugged, "Nothing special. How was it at Won-Won's?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Harry said, "Look, Hermione, can you –?"

"No, I can't", she said, "So don't even ask." "Come on, Hermione, you can't stay angry over Christmas", I said, a bit annoyed by Hermione's behaviour. Hermione looked angry at me, "I can decide that for my self, Elisabeth", and she got up and went to her dorm.

I looked at Harry who just raised an eyebrow, "She will come around eventually, she always does."

I just nodded, "So, how's the love going then?"

Harry looked at me, "You know that it's over between Cho and me, I'm happy single and that's fine by me."

"I know, but isn't there anyone you like, there are enough girls in Hogwarts, what about Hannah Abdil, or one of the Patil twins."

Harry hastily shook his head, "No, there isn't really someone I like at the moment."

"Come on, Harry, I am a girl and I can tell when a guy is in love, you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone. It's someone I know, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and she's in Gryffindor too."

"Let me think, Katie?" Harry shook his head.

"Then Hermione?" Harry shook his head again, "No, she's like a sister to me, I could never develop that kind of feelings for her!"

"Then, Ginny?" Harry shook his head and looked down.

"It's her, isn't it, your blushing Harry, just admit it, you can't hide it from me."

Harry didn't respond, "well, if you won't admit it I'll just tell everyone. HEY GUYS, DO YOU KNOW ON WHO HARRY HAS A CRUSH –", Harry clapped his hand over my mouth, "Okay okay, you were right, nut please, don't tell anyone", he hissed in my ear, I was about to sit down when Seamus screamed from the other side of the Common Room, "Well, who is the lucky one?"

I glanced at Harry who was looking angry at me, "Haven't got a clue, Seamus, I thought maybe someone knew!"

The people who had looked interesting to us knew that there was nothing more coming and went back to their own conversations.

"So, Ginny", I said, Harry nodded, "Yes, Ginny, but the problem is, she already has a boyfriend, and they are happy together."

Harry stared to his knees, "And I don't want her to break-up with him, so I can have her."

"If you two are meant to be together, it will turn out in being you two together, but sometimes you need to help destiny a bit, wait for the right moment, Harry, wait for the right moment and you will find out."

I stood up, looking at a confused Harry, "I can't tell you what to do Harry, or how, you have to find out yourself."

I made my way to the dormitories, before I went in I looked at Harry, who staring in the fire, lost in his thoughts. I really hoped he and Ginny would end up together, if I am able to reveal the real me he would have everyone he loves around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm truly sorry for the long wait, and then also a short chapter, but I haven't had any good inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Please review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>The next to weeks went by quickly, the normal school routine again. I went to my lessons, spent time with Ginny and had a lot of Quidditch practise, Harry really wanted to win the Cup again this year, after not being able to participate in the final match last year. What meant that I had barely any time left to see Severus besides the DADA lessons. Potions was my last lesson on Friday, and after 2 weeks not being able to be with Severus I decided that something had to be done, but I didn't know what, in the lesson I looked at him, making eye-contact with him, hoping that he would heLegilimens skills to read my mind.<p>

It took me a few tries, but he finally got me and I felt him entering my mind, after a few seconds I felt him pull out again and he gave a small nod. By the look in his eyes I saw that he was planning on something, but I didn't know what. It didn't take long before I knew his plan, it was almost the end of the lesson when I was practising the spell on Ginny when I saw him pointing his wand on her from behind, nobody saw his action and as I preformed the spell, the result of it was different. Instead of turning blind Ginny started to scream and run around. Everyone looked to me as Severus undid his spell, "Miss Vinyal, what do you think you are doing", he bellowed, while striding to Ginny, who laid on the floor, shaking. I looked to him, doing my best to look afraid, "I – I don't know sir."

"You, Lovegood, take Miss Weasley to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey will take care of her. Vinyal, 30 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow."

Ginny, who had stopped shaking and now stood a bit wobbly on her legs protested, "But sir, it's the Quidditch match tomorrow, without Elisabeth we are unable to play!"

"I don't care Miss Weasley", he sneered, "Miss Lovegood, take miss Weasley to the infirmary, NOW."

Luna and Ginny slowly moved their way to the infirmary, and as the rest of the started practising again the bell rang. While I was putting my book in my bag I heard Severus saying, "Miss Vinyal, you will stay, we have to discuss your detention."

I slowly walked to the front of the class. When the last student left the room Severus flicked with his wand, closing and locking the door. "Why did you do that to Ginny?", I asked, "She didn't do anything wrong, it was just terrible to see her screaming that way."

Severus got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of me, while grabbing me hands between his own, cool ones he said, "That spell doesn't do anything, I invented it when I was a student here, it makes you scream. I think miss Weasley was a bit shocked by the fact that both spells hit her at the same time, but she will be fine, it's a harmless spell."

He wrapped his arm around me as I placed my head against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you", I muttered, "But you could've thought of a different way to be with me, you do know that we've got Quidditch tomorrow, how can you give me detention?"

Severus chuckled, "Do you really think I would give you detention for tomorrow, after I gave you my broom. Of course not, you will have detention with me tonight and Sunday."

I looked up, "Why two detentions instead of one?"

"One for every week I have been without you, seems fair to me, doesn't it. Al right off you go now, your detention starts at 7, I'll see you in the Potions classroom." He let go of me and stacked the pile of parchment together.

"What about the points you took from me?", I asked, not liking the fact that he ignored me, he turned around, "Did you forget who I am, I am Severus Snape, the evil snarky teacher, the Dungeon Bat who hates Gryffindor's and never gives points to them, you just have to earn them in the match tomorrow." He gave me an evil grin and walked out of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him as always.

.xXx.

As soon as I walked into the Common Room, Harry came to me, "Ginny told me about what happened, do you really have detention tomorrow?"

"I should have, yes, but I managed to convince Professor Snape about the importance of the Quidditch match, and now have to serve detention with him tonight and Sunday."

Harry gaped at me, "Are you serious, he gave you a different time to do you detention because of the Quidditch match!"

Harry couldn't believe it, what wasn't surprising, Severus was never easy on his students, he didn't mind that there was a Quidditch match to play. "Ah, well, that's great, but do you have a new broom already, you can't use a Shooting Star."

I nodded, "As a matter of fact, I have a broom for the match, even though it's not mine." Harry looked curious at me, "How, what kind of broom, can you show me?"

"I'll show you tomorrow morning Harry, don't worry it's a really good broom, my American pen friend send his broom to be to borrow, he doesn't use it now and since I told him what happened he just send me his broom."

Harry kept on trying to get information about the broom from me, and I began to be irritated more and more, seriously he was _just_ like James, going on and on about Quidditch, "HARRY POTTER, will you please SHUT IT, I won't tell you about my broom, so don't try it anymore, it's becoming annoying."

Harry was to shocked to respond, seems like he isn't told off enough, although I think that's exactly what Petunia and her husband have been doing all those years. I could see a bit of hurt in Harry's eyes, but he didn't want to show me, the tension between us became a bit awkward, and I was glad when Ginny joined us looking happier then she had been in a while, just after the beginning of the term, she broke up with Dean.

"Looking forward to tomorrow, Els, it is your first real match, I was so exited when I had my first match, it's just thrilling to stand on the pitch, waiting for the whistle and then feel the wind blowing in your hear when you fly."

I nodded, "I know, you can feel the excitement of the players on the stands, I just hope I won't make a fool out of myself."

"You won't, you're a good Chaser, it's a pity you didn't do audition earlier."

"You know that I love flying, but I am just not in to practice 4 times a week, anyway let's go to the Great Hall, my detention starts at 7, and I like to have time to eat something."

.xXx.

It was just before 7 when I made my way to the dungeons, I wasn't sure if I really had to do a detention, with Severus Snape, you never know. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting. I was dark in the dungeons, the only light coming from a fire in the middle of the room, "Ah, you're here."

I looked around me to locate the place where the sound was coming from, Severus walked into the light of the fire. "You'll be brewing Sleeping Draught and Skele-Grow for the infirmary since there is a Quidditch match tomorrow."

I tried not to roll my eyes, everyone who had a detention with him in the days before a Quidditch match had to make these potions, or something that had to do with it, the potions them self weren't too hard, but if you made a small mistake the potion would be spilled all over you, and you would smell horrible for days, and it was really easy to make a mistake, if you waited only ten seconds to long for adding an ingredient, it could go wrong. I set up the ingredients and started to prepare them.

I was finished after an hour, Potions had always been my best subject, I never made mistakes. As I filled the last vials, Severus came standing next to me, "Are you done?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I am one hundred percent sure that there a no mistakes in them." Severus picked up one of the vials and hold it against the light, "hmm, they are fine, you've done enough for tonight."

I cleared my desk and waited for him to say something, not really sure what I had to do now, when Severus didn't speak to me I walked over his desk and leaned against it, "Am I allowed to go already, people would ask why I am back so early."

He didn't look up, "You can go to my rooms and wait there for me, I'm almost done with these."

I looked at the pile he still had to correct, there were 3 left, "I can help you if you want, they're Third Years essays, aren't they?"

He nodded, "Just this once then, but I warn you, they are rubbish, I can't believe those dunderheads don't remember a thing I taught them."

He sighed and gave me two of the essays, he was right, they were rubbish, they didn't even know what a Werewolf was. It took me fifteen minutes to correct them both, when I was finished I looked up and saw Severus looking at me, trough the bangs that fell before his eyes, I reached out my hand to them, and tucked them behind his ears, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Never mind, I was just thinking", he stood up and gathered his papers, "Are you coming?"

I nodded and followed him to his rooms, he said his password to the portrait and walked inside. I dropped my bag in one of the corners, took of my cloak and dropped on the couch in front of the fire, Severus came out of his study carrying two bottles. He sat down next to me and handed one of the bottles to me, Butterbeer, I looked at him, "Why do you have Butterbeer in your study?"

He grinned, "Why not, if I'm working in there I have to concentrate and don't want to walk to the kitchen to get something to drink." I opened the bottle and drank it thankfully, I was always thirsty after making Potions.

"So are you ready for tomorrow, a bit nervous?" I nodded, "I'm a bit nervous, I've seen it a lot of times form the sidelines, but being participating in the match must be different. From the side you are able so see almost everything that's going on, but being a Chaser means I am busy all the time."

"You know that I won't be able to cheer for you, since it's Gryffindor, it would seem strange if I start cheering for them now, but I'll be cheering for you in silence."

Spending my time with Severus was a good idea, after I left I didn't feel nervous any more, he gave the last push of confidence I needed, and I was sure we would win tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not sure if I should continue with this Fanfic, I barely get one or two reviews for a chapter, and that gives me the feeling that people don't like it, or that I am just writing for nothing. Please let me know if I should continue with it!**


	13. Chapter 13

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, I had spent the evening at Severus' quarters until curfew, then I had to do my night patrol until 11. The patrol was rather boring, there was no one on my route, the only distraction I had was from the Hufflepuff girl I had to do my patrol with, she kept on talking about how hard it was to combine her school work with the Prefect duties, I barely listened to her, only nodding on the right moments. I was tired and really wanted to go back to the dormitories and get some sleep before tomorrows match, but once in bed I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing around until 5 before I fell asleep for a couple of hours. I woke up around 7, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore I gathered my Quidditch robes, wand and Severus' broom, I shrunk the broom and the robes, to fit them in my bag and made my way to the Common Room.<p>

I was surprised to find both Harry and Ron already awake and fully clothed there, staring in the smoldering fireplace.

"You two are awake early", I said, sitting down on the sofa next to Harry.

"I always do, I can never sleep the night before a match, and Ron neither", Harry said, "but it seems like you've the same problem, otherwise you wouldn't be here so early in the morning."

I nodded, "Yes, when I had my patrol yesterday evening after Professor Snape's detention, I couldn't wait to get into my bed and sleep, but once I was in my bed I couldn't sleep, it was around 5 when I finally managed to get some sleep."

Harry and Ron didn't react for a couple of minutes, lost in their on thoughts about the match.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and have some breakfast", Ron suggested, Harry and I agreed with him. I picked up my bag and made my way to the portrait, "Wait a minute", Ron said, "I left my broom in our room."

Ron sprinted upstairs to get his broom, as we waited Harry looked at me, "When are going to tell us what kind of broom you have?"

I thought for a moment, I couldn't think of a reason why not to tell him now, I opened my bag and took out the miniature broom, "I've shrunken it, so it would fit in my bag."

Harry stepped closer to me to have a better look at the broom, "I can't see it properly, could you enlarge it?"

I nodded, I took my wand, tapped on the broom and mumbled the spell. As the broom returned to it original size Harry's eyes grew large, "That – that's a Lightningbolt, those things cost a fortune!"

Harry carefully grabbed it's handle and took in out of my hands, "It's so light, I really can't believe that someone would lend such a broom to someone else."

While Harry was still fascinated by the Lightningbolt, Ron returned with his own broom in his hands, "I'm ready to go – BLOODY HELL, Harry, that's a Lightningbolt, how did you get that?"

He dropped his own broom on the floor and hurried to Harry, "It's not mine, Ron, it's for now Elisabeth's broom." Ron stared at me, "How did you get such an awesome broom?"

"My pen friend from America send it to me, I told him what happened with my own broom and he send me this one over Christmas, telling me I could use it for the match."

I took the broom back from Harry and shrunk it again, "We better go downstairs, there won't be a lot of people in the Great Hall this early in the morning."

The boys nodded, and as Ron picked up his broom he asked, "Can I – can I fly on it?"

I shrugged", I guess so, but not today, we don't have time before the match, and hopefully we win, so we also won't have time after the match, so tomorrow?" They agreed with tomorrow, and we made our way to the Great Hall, hoping we could eat a little bit at least.

.xXx.

At quarter past 9 we made our way to the Quidditch field, it was pretty cold outside and there was a strong western breeze, but the sky was clear, "Ideal Quidditch weather", Harry said, we left our robes and brooms in the changing room and waited outside in the sun until it was time to change.

Just after half past 9 the big doors opened and the first people walked over the lawn to the field, this was our signal to go back to the changing rooms and put on the scarlet Quidditch robes. After Harry's attempt to make a pep-talk, in which he definitely failed, everybody knew what he'd wanted to say, we picked up our brooms, a few people glanced at the Lightningbolt in my hand, but nobody said a thing.

As we walked onto the pitch loud cheering erupted from the stands all the Gryffindors were clothed in red and gold along with some Ravenclaw students, the Hufflepuffs' were clothed in their yellow and black, supported by the other half of Ravenclaw house. The Slytherins were clothed in their own green and silver, but some of them wore yellow and black scarf or hat. Madame Hooch was waiting on the middle of the pitch.

As the Gryffindor team completed it's half of the circle Harry and the Hufflepuff captain Zacharias Smith shook each others hand, promising to have a fair game, I looked around, the pitch seemed so much bigger now, with all the different colours on the stands. I closed my eyes for a second to collect all the thoughts and impressions. I felt Ginny nudging me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Harry and Zacharias Smith walked back to their places in circle, and Madame Hooch opened the box and released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, "Everyone, mount your brooms, please."

I swung my left leg over the broom and gripped the handle firmly. While waiting for the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle I looked at the thirteen other students in the circle, the Gryffindor team existed of Harry, Ron, Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote, who were Beaters and Ginny, Demelza Robins and me as Chasers. The Hufflepuff team existed of Zacharias Smith, Merwyn Cadwallader and Tamsin Applebee as Chasers, Anthony Rickett and Maxine O'Flaherty as Beaters, Michael Summerby as Seeker and Herbert Fleet as Keeper. Madame Hocch gave a loud blast on the whistle and I pushed myself of the ground, within a few seconds everyone was in their position and the game begun.

Ginny had takes the Quaffle and sped to the Hufflepuff side of the field, Demelza and I follow her so we can take over the Quaffle if necessary, but it seems like Ginny is fine without us, 30 seconds after the start of the match Ginny scores.

The in red and gold clad crowd goes wild, it doesn't happen often that a Chaser scores so fast in a match, it only shows how well trained the Gryffindor team is. I try to help Ginny and Demelza as much as possible, but most of the time, when the Quaffle is in my hands, I lose it to a Hufflepuff. We are 20 minutes in the game, and lead with 90-40 when I drop the Quaffle again. Harry seems to notice my bad performance and asks Madame Hooch for a time-out, "What's wrong Elisabeth, you keep on dropping the Quaffle, this way we'll never win."

I shrugged, "I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what's happening to me, but Ginny and Demelza can manage without me, I am only in their way."

Harry shook his head angrily, "No, they can not, a team needs three Chasers, if one of them is missing they can not work properly, it's like a car with only three wheels. I know you can do much better, you showed it on the training."

I nodded, "Okay, I will try."

It looked like Harry wanted to say something else, but Madame Hooch interrupted him, "Time-out is over, return to you place on the field."

Ginny, Demelza and I made our way back to the middle of the field, facing Zacharias, Merwyn and Tamsin, who was holding the Quaffle. I looked to my left, where all the teachers sat and saw Severus on his usual place, the right side on the last row, our eyes locked and he gave a small nod, then the whistle sounded and I knew what to do. I spurted forwards, to Tamsin, grabbed with both hands the Quaffle and sped to the Hufflepuff goal posts, before someone had the time to react I threw the Quaffle trough the pool.

I stopped the broom in mid-air and turned around, just in time to see Harry appear next to me, "That's what I mean, Els", he gave me a pad on my arm and raised his broom to circle around the field, looking for the Snitch.

The rest of the game went in a blur, Ginny, Demelza and I played flawless, I didn't lose the Quaffle once and scored most of the time since the Hufflepuff Chasers couldn't keep up with the speed of the Lightningbolt. We were an hour and a half in the game, and leading with 260-120 when I saw a flits of gold in front of the Slytherin stands, I looked around for Harry, to warn him, but he was already racing to the Snitch, Summerby was following him, in hope to get the Snitch before Harry.

The rest of the game fell silent as everyone watched the two Seekers who were flying side by side, then Harry suddenly sped up and caught the Snitch in his right hand. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands and I made my way to Harry who was clutching the Snitch and waiting for the team in mid-air.

Ginny, Demelza and I were the first to get to Harry, Ginny almost knocked Harry of his broom in her excitement. Harry grabbed Ginny's robes, so he wouldn't fall of his broom and then suddenly kissed her.

I heard some, "Awww's" from the crowd, since everyone saw them, then I noticed Ron next to, his mouth slightly open, not really knowing what to do. Harry and Ginny let go of each other and I saw Harry looking for Ron, his face a bit red, but I was unable if that was because of some kind of embarrassment or that it was excitement, finally 'telling' his feelings to Ginny.

I saw Ron nodding slightly, and on Harry's face appeared a wide grin. The rest of the team patted Harry on his shoulders and we made our way to the ground to greet the rest of the Gryffindor House. As soon as we landed on the ground, we were lifted onto the shoulders of the students, celebrating the victory as we just had won the World Cup.

Harry and Ginny hold hands the whole way back to the Common Room where the house-elfs had left towers of food on the table's. Nobody thought about the fact we were tired, muddy and cold and wanted to have a nice hot shower first. No, we were forced to stay in the Common Room, while everyone was celebrating and looking at the Snitch Harry had released.

The party continued until mid-night when Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room and send everyone to bed, as Head Girl and Prefects, Hermione, Ron and I were the last one to leave, we said our good-nights to Professor McGonagall and went our own ways to our dormitories. Just before I entered our room I heard Ron saying, "Don't forget about your promise, to let Harry and me flying on the Lightningbolt."

I nodded to him and entered the room, glad I finally could get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! It took me a bit longer to upload this chapter, but I really wanted to write a good one!**

**xxx** **Yvje**


	14. Chapter 14

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>Of course, I kept my promise and spent the Sunday morning with Harry and Ron on the Quidditch Pitch. They were over the moon with Severus' broom, flying as fast as possible, doing small races between them with one on the Lightningbolt and the other one on Harry's Firebolt. After 3 hours of waiting I had enough, "Come on boys, can we go back to the castle?", I shouted at them, they looked at me, as if I was mad, but then came flying to me.<p>

"What's wrong Elisabeth, why do you want to go back to the castle?", Ron asked, I rolled my eyes, Ron was so stupid sometimes, "You've been out here for three hours now, having fun and all, but all the time I've been waiting down here, until you guys were finished, I've enough for today."

"But nobody is holding you here, if you want to go back to the castle, you're free to go", Ron said, Harry shook his head, "You don't get it Ron, she's not leaving without the Lightningbolt, she's the one responsible for it now."

It seemed like Ron understood him, he handed me the Lightningbolt back and we made our way back to the castle. When we entered the castle I bumped into someone, "Sorry", I mumbled, continuing to the Gryffindor Tower, but a hand landed on my shoulder, "Not so fast, Miss Vinyal."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, Severus. Harry and Ron stopped also, looking at Severus. "Messrs Potter and Weasley and Miss Vinyal, what do you think you are doing here?", he said dangerously. Harry was the first one to speak, "We're on our way to the Common Room, _sir, _is there something wrong with that?"

I felt Severus' hand, which was still on my shoulder, pinch my shoulder, "Let see, you are muddy, and you will make the whole castle dirty", he waved his wand over us, casting _Scourgify_ on us, "30 points from Gryffindor, now leave before I deduct more points."

His hand left my shoulder and I quickly followed Harry and Ron, "What a git, deducting so many points for a bit of mud", Ron said angrily.

"Well, he has a point", I said, "We are wizards, so it would've only taken 2 seconds to clean our robes."

"Why are you always defending that git, he's cruel to everyone who's not a Slytherin", Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement, "He's always playing nice with Malfoy, and we know Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater, same with Crabbe's and Goyle's dads, and Snape used to be a Death Eater himself!"

"Dumbledore trusts him and that's why I do that too. Harry people can change!"

Harry shook his head furiously, "Maybe Dumbledore trusts Snape, but I do not, I heard him and Malfoy talking when I was at Slughorn's Christmas Party, he offered his help to Malfoy, and I also believe Malfoy is a Death Eater himself, he even said that he made an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mother!"

I sighed, "Harry, if you are not one-hundred percent sure about those kind of things, don't accuse people of things."

"Even if I don't have proof, I know it is true. See you later Elisabeth." He turned around and made his way to another part of the castle, I looked at Ron who shrugged, "He will come around again, he's just angry we don't believe Malfoy is a Death Eater, although I still think Snape's a git. Come on, lets go back to the Common Room."

While Ron and I made our way back to the Common Room and let my thoughts wander, Harry was in his looks and exact copy of James, except for his eyes of course, but his temper and behaviour reminded me a lot of myself, although I can't remember being so stubborn, I wish I could ask someone about it, but there's no one I could ask it, the only person who knew my real identity was Professor Dumbledore and I didn't want to bother him with something like this. Would Professor Dumbledore agree if I told Professor McGonagall about it, Dumbledore was getting old, and I don't know what's wrong with his hand, but it looked like a really nasty curse, and if he died, there was no one left I could talk to if something was bothering me about the past. I made up my mind, and decided to go to Professor Dumbledore when I had changed my robes.

I changed my robes, told Ginny I had to go to see Professor Dumbledore and made my way to his office. I greeted the Gargoyle and gave him the password and knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. I heard him saying 'Come in' and entered his office. "Ah, Miss Vinyal, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Professor, thank you, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, but I don't think you're here for a nice talk."

I nodded, "That's correct sir, I've been thinking and I would like to have your opinion about it."

"Of course, take a seat and tell me about your thoughts", he motioned to two arm chairs, I took place in one of them and started talking, "I've been thinking about my real identity, sir, I think we should tell someone else we can trust, since there's no telling what's going to happen to you, now Voldemort is getting more and more powerful."

Dumbeldore nodded, "I understand, do you have someone in mind yourself?"

"Yes sir, I thought about Professor McGonagall, she know's me as Elisabeth Vinyal for five years now, and knew me as Lily Evans for eleven years, she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix and my Head of House. I think she's the best person to tell it to."

"I agree, Minerva is probably the best person to tell it to, I have an appointment with her in ten minutes, if you want we can tell it her."

I nodded, "Thank you sir, that would be great." Dumbledore grinned, "Would you like to have some tea while you wait?" "Yes please, sir." Dumbledore summoned one of the House-elfs and asked him to bring some tea, the elf disappeared with a small _plop _only to appear a minute later with a tray with tea and some cookies. Dumbledore thanked the elf, who disappeared with a low bow, and handed me a cup of tea.

I'd just finished my tea when someone knocked on the door, Professor McGonagall entered the room and looked at me, "What are you doing here, Miss Vinyal?"

I was about to answer when Professor Dumbledore spoke, "We've a bit of a problem, Minerva, and we were hoping you could help us."

Professor McGonagall looked concerned, "You haven't done anything stupid with Messrs Potter and Weasley, have you?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am, I'm not that stupid, no there's something we, I have to tell you, it is that I am not really who I pretend to be."

Professor McGonagall looked confused, "What do you mean, that you are not really Elisabeth Vinyal?"

I nodded, "That's exactly what I mean, well for a part I am Elisabeth, but I used to be known under a different name, before I was killed. I am really born on 30 January 1960 under the name of Lily Evans."

Professor McGonagall grasped for breath, "What do you mean, Lily is dead."

I shook my head, "That's not true, Ma'am, I am really Lily Evans, somehow my soul broke apart from my body, just before Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse. As I grew up again as Elisabeth Vinyal, I didn't know it in the beginning, but as I grew older more and more memories returned to me, and by the time I turned eleven I remembered everything. Mr and Mrs Vinayl told me that I barely survived as a baby, that my hart stopped and the doctors thought I wouldn't make it, I think that that was the moment my soul attached itself to Elisabeth Vinyal's body."

Professor McGonagall's face had become as pale as one of the ghost, "Are you – are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am, why would I joke about those kind of things?" Professor McGonagall looked to Professor Dumbledore, "You knew?"

He nodded, "Yes, it was in the first week after she came back, she told me the whole story and I didn't believe her first, but then she showed me her memories, which made me believe her."

"And you… you never considered telling someone else?"

She looked from Professor Dumbledore to me, "At first, no", I confessed, "But four years ago it was safe, no Voldemort or active Death Eaters, but that all has changed, and now Professor Dumbledore got this curse in his hand, and we don't know what it will do to him. I talked about it with Professor Dumbledore, and we both agreed that you would be the best person to tell the truth, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall sat down in the other chair, closing her eyes and sighed, "It's just too much to get my head around at once, I don't even know how to call you, Miss Vinyal, Miss Evans or Mrs Potter"

"Miss Vinyal would be fine since we can not tell anyone else about the truth, although Professor Dumbledore calls me Miss Evans sometimes", I said, handing Professor McGonagall a cup of tea.

"What about Harry, are going to tell him the truth?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, maybe one day, but I could never act as his mother, I am fifteen now and he is sixteen, it's a bit strange for a son to be older then his mother. Maybe I'll tell him when all of this is over, when the day comes that Voldemort is gone, but for now I'll keep it to myself."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "It may be useful that you have that bond with him, even though he doesn't know about it."

"Elisabeth… Lily… Do you know how your soul left your body?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have a theory about it."

Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at me, "Can you explain it to us?", Professor Dumbledore asked.

"You both know that Severus Snape and I grew up together", they nodded, "Severus was the one who told me I was a witch. I didn't believe him in the beginning, but he showed me a bit of his magical abilities and it was the same as the things I could do. I became really curious about the magical world, and saw Severus almost every day, by the time we were both 10 we used our magic for all kind of tricks on each other. One day Severus showed me a book he had found in the attic of his parents' house, I think it was his mother's. It was about Wicca, a thing that some muggles belief in as magic, it showed a ritual about friendship, the 'Friendship Blessing Ritual'. Severus and I were so close to each other that we decided to perform the ritual, but we added some things on our own. We decided to perform the ritual in the middle of the night, when it was full moon. I didn't require a lot of things, we had to draw the circle and clean it, we burned 4 candles, blue, green, red and brown, to represent our Zodiac sign. We said the incantation that was required and made a cut in our thumbs. We had to press our bleeding thumbs against and our blood mixed with each other, then we promised we would never leave each other. We waited until the candles were burned and then got rid of any evidence about what we'd done, I was sure my mother wouldn't agree with it, we said good night to each other and went home. I remember not feeling any different then before but I think our magic acted somehow on the promise we made."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, "I sounds like blood-magic, because of your age, you can have bursts of magic at random moments, but because both of you had magical abilities, and there was a full moon also, it is very believable that you two did actually more then you intended to do. If you had been one or two years older, and had learned to control your magic, I think this wouldn't have happened, the same is if both of you, or only one of you had been a muggle. But because you both had magical abilities more happened than you actually wanted."

"I was thinking along those lines too, but I couldn't find that much information in the Library about it, maybe it's in the Restricted Section, but the I had to have a permission slip, and if Professor Dumbledore signed it Madame Pinch would probably ask me why he did it, and not one of my teachers, and I couldn't tell any of them the truth."

Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly, "That's true, but if you are in need for a permission slip to do some more research about it, you can always ask me, since I know the truth now."

"Thank you Professor, both of you, but I think I have to head back to the Common Room now, I promised Ginny to help her with her Potions essay."

"Very well then, Miss Evans, I will see you on Tuesday then", Professor McGonagall said, I left the office and made my way back to the Common Room. I felt much better then I had been for a while, now Professor McGonagall knows the truth about me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading the chapter and if you feel up to it, please leave a review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>January changed into February and all the students got excited for Valentines day. It wasn't something that was celebrated at Hogwarts, if you forget about the year Gilderoy Lockhart made his attempt, but you could feel it in the air. Girls started giggling when a boy looked to long at them, small bets were made about how many Valentine cards people would receive, girls asking each other what to send to that person and almost everyone was in Hogsmeade last weekend to buy a Valentines card or present.<p>

I too went to Hogsmeade, not really knowing what to do, and of course, helping Ginny to find a present for Harry. We spent most of the day running in and out different shops, looking for a present. While we were looking for Harry's present I was looking for something to give to Severus, I really didn't know what to buy for him. Around two o' clock we decided we needed a break, it was cold outside, and I was frozen to the bone, we ended up drinking a hot, large Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks while thinking about the presents.

"Ginny, you still don't know what to buy for Harry?", I asked, Ginny shook her head, "No, I have seen so much by now, but I can't choose between jumper, the scarf and the book on Defensive spells."

I sighed, "at least you have an idea, I still don't know what to buy for _him_."

"You still won't tell me, will you?", Ginny asked, I shook my head slowly, "I don't think I can, at least not without you laughing at me and saying I'm getting mental."

Ginny grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, "I promise I won't laugh at you and I promise I will never tell anyone about him, if you don't want me to."

In my head I went over the options, if I didn't tell Ginny, she would keep on asking me, I knew I could trust her and she trusted me, otherwise she wouldn't have told me about her crush on Harry. And maybe it was useful to have someone knowing the truth, if it was necessary she could come up with a cover if I was with Severus, like I had done for her and Harry a couple of times. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Okay, I will tell you."

Ginny gave me a gentle smile, "Wait a minute, we don't want someone to hear us."

She took her wand and casted _Muffliato, _"So, no one can hear us know."

I looked at her, "What kind of spell is that, I've never heard of it."

"Harry taught it to me, it keeps other people from hearing our conversation, so your secret will be safe. So, do I know this boy?"

"Well, yes and no, you do know him, but he isn't a boy."

Ginny looked at me, "Is he a Muggle then?"

I shook my head, "No, he is a wizard."

"Then who is it", Ginny said impatiently.

"It's Snape."

Ginny, who had just taken a sip of her Butterbeer, spitted it all over me, "SNAPE, as in Severus Snape? Are you serious?"

"Sssst, don't yell it out so loud Ginny, and yes, I'm serious."

Ginny looked at me as if I was mental, "How can someone who is not a Slytherin love that git?"

"I don't know how, but when you get to know him, the real person behind the mask, he is much nicer. Of course, there is always the Severus Snape we know, but he can be different, if he wants to."

Ginny shook her head, not wanting to believe it, "Well, as long as you are happy, it's just, well I don't know, he is a teacher and how old is he 36, 37?"

"He turned 37 in January, but wizards live longer then muggles, look at Professor Dumbledore he's 115 and doesn't look a day older then 70, in years the gap between me and Severus Snape might be much, 22, but if you compare it to wizarding standards it's a difference of 4 year."

Ginny sighed, knowing that I wouldn't give in, "Okay, I'm fine with it, like I said before, as long as you are happy with him, but I really don't know what you could buy for him, maybe a Green or Silver scarf, not Black."

I nodded, "that's actually a good idea, I can ask them to mae a custom one and wave a warming charm in it. Do you already know what to buy Harry?" Ginny nodded, "I think I will buy him a scarf too, maybe they have one with brooms or snitches on it", Ginny's eyes lighted up as she thought about it.

"So, let's finish our Butterbeer and we can go to Gladrags Wizardwear", I said to Ginny, finishing my own mug.

We left some coins on the table, wrapped our scarf's around our face and left the comfortable heat of The Three Broomsticks and quickly making our way to the pink shop.

There were a couple of other students in the shop, drooling at the different robes. Ginny and I made our way to the counter and were greeted by a middle-aged woman, "Hello darlings, what can I do for you two?"

"We'd like to buy two custom made scarfs as Valentine present for our boyfriends", Ginny said, the woman nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, that's no problem, did you have something in mind already?"

Ginny and I shook our heads, "Not really, well, I know I want it to be Green or Silver since it's for a Slytherin, but besides that, we don't really know."

"That's no problem", the woman said, while handing us a big book, "In here are all the patterns we can do, as soon as you've chosen your colours and patterns, the scarf's can be finished in half an hour."

Ginny and I took the book from her and opened it, looking at the different shapes and patterns in it. I chose for a simple knitted scarf, which was dark green with silver on the edges and a permanent warming charmed waved in it.

As I placed my order and waited for it to be finished I helped Ginny in choosing something for Harry. In the ended Ginny went for a Gryffindor red scarf with small Golden Snitches flying on it, we waited inside and twenty minutes later then woman returned with our scarf's. We paid her and made our way back to Hogwarts, hoping to be back in time so we could change our clothes for dry ones.

.xXx.

My last lesson on Valentine's day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, as the bell rung I stayed on my chair while the rest of the students quickly gathered their things. Ginny smiled knowingly at me as she left the classroom and closed the door behind her. I left my bag on my table and made my way to the front of the classroom, Severus was writing and I didn't know if I should wait until he was finished or just interrupt him.

"Uhm, hi", I said, Severus looked up, "Are you still here, don't you want to go back to your Common Room and celebrate the weekend with your friends?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to, Harry and Ginny are together, same with Ron and Lavender, Hermione is too caught up in her home to notice anything else and Luna has been hidden in her bed the whole day, saying Valentine's day is the Wrackspurts are gathering around couples, so there's no one I can go to."

"Valentine's day? So that's the reason you are here, what did you expect, that I bought you a silly present, you will probably never use, or that I invited you to my quarters tonight for a romantic dinner by candle light?", Severus sneered, his eyes cold and hard.

"No, I didn't expect anything, but I've you something and I wanted to give it to you", I said, I looked Severus in his eyes and saw his expression soften.

I took the present out of my pocket, handing it to him after I'd changed it back to it's original size. I looked at him as he carefully unwrapped it, seeing the small smile appearing on his was as he saw what it was, "It's really nice, thank you Elisabeth", he said, giving me a soft kiss.

I gave him a smile, "They waved a warming charm in it and I've added a water repel charm too."

Severus folded the scarf neatly and placed it in his robes. I walked back to my table and grabbed my back, "Well, have a nice weekend then, sir." As I made my way to the door I heard Severus behind me, "Wait, I have something for you also." Severus made his way over to where I stood and took a small box out of his pocket, "Here."

He handed it to me, it was pretty light and wrapped in red paper with a golden bow onto of it, "Red en Gold, really Severus", I mocked him, but he didn't say anything, only raising one of his eyebrows.

I carefully unwrapped it and opened the little box. In there there was a beautiful necklace, a small light blue potions vial with a silver snake wrapped around it and ending in a lions head.

"Severus, it's beautiful", I said, giving him a hug, "But what's in the vial?"

I tried to open it but Severus placed his hand over mine to prevent me from opening it.

"Don't, in the vial is an antidote, I've created myself and it's the strongest antidote anyone can ever make. Poison is used more and more to harm and even kill people these days, and I want you to be safe, so wear it always with you, it's small so you can wear it under your shirt, it might safe someone's life one day", Severus took the vial from my hand and placed it around my neck. I tucked it under my shirt and placed my hand on it, I could feel my heartbeat underneath it, "I promise I will wear it Severus, and I really hope I never have to use it."

I gave him a kiss and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day Severus."

"Happy Valentine's Day", Severus said, kissing me passionate

* * *

><p><strong>AN Personally I think I'm doing okay with keeping Severus in character, it's difficult to think how he would response in certain situations what do you think? **

**T**hank you for reading the chapter and if you feel up to it, please leave a review:)**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I was really glad Valentine's day didn't turnout in a big disaster, the weeks after you saw a lot of happy couples around, in every alcove you found a snogging couple, if you were lucky because sometimes they were doing lots of other things too. The prefects didn't patrol them self anymore, but were always accompanied by the Head Girl and Boy or one of the teachers. I had to patrol a couple of times with Hermione, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trewlany and Severus. I preferred to patrol with Severus, Hermione kept on talking about how important my O.W.L.'s were, Professor Trewlany kept on talking in riddles that made no sense at all and Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick asked me o much about my studies, it felt like a pop quiz every time. No, it was nice to patrol with Severus, he didn't say a lot, but occasionally asked me about some school stuff. He wasn't the one to show his affect openly but a couple of time he dragged me into a alcove to snog the hell out of me. I had been surprised the first time, but had gladly accepted it, he had been gentle and sweet the first time, but after a while his kisses became more urgent and forceful, like he had didn't know how long he had left on earth. I had tried to ask him, but he never said something, silencing me with a kiss.

After a couple of weeks people seemed to have enough of each other, or at least didn't show their affection too much in public so the prefects had to patrol again with each other. At the same time, they switched around the timetables of when and with who we had to patrol, until now I had always been with either Ron or a Seventh Year girl from Hufflepuff, but when Hermione showed us our new patrol time table I screamed from anger, I was stuck with Draco Malfoy 4 evenings a week. I'd asked Hermione why I was stuck with Malfoy, but she told me to go to McGonagall because the Heads of Houses made the patrol time table. So, naturally I went to Professor McGonagall and asked her why I was with Malfoy.

"I'm a muggle-born, Professor, there is no way he will be nice or even act civilized to me, why did you put him together with me?"

"Miss Vinyal, it wasn't my idea to put you and Mr. Malfoy together, if you want to know why, ask Professor Snape, it was his idea", McGonagall said, I looked at her, "Are you serious? Why should Professor Snape put me and Malfoy together?"

"Like I said, dear, that's something you should ask Professor Snape."

I thanked Professor McGonagall and made furiously my way to the dungeons, I knocked on the door of Severus' quarters, but didn't bother to wait for his 'Come in'.

"You", I said, walking angrily over to him, "Why did you put me together with Draco Blood Malfoy on patrol, he despises me because I am a Gryffindor and a Mudblood!"

Severus stood up and strode over to me in three long steps, grabbing my shoulder painfully, "Do never, ever use that word when I'm near", he hissed angrily.

"Oh, an what would you do, deduct house points, give me detention or just ignore it like you do with the rest of your precious Slytherin students", I spat back, I knew I got him there, he never liked it when I accused him of favouring his Slytherin students, but there was just no way I would spend time with the Slytherin Prince him self.

"Don't make those allegations", Severus roared, his black eyes shining in anger.

"I don't make any allegations", I yelled, "Because it is true, every one knows it, you always favour your precious Slytherins. I didn't really care about it before, but I'm getting sick of it now, I will never, ever, patrol with Draco Malfoy because I'm sick of his and his friends calling me a mudblood or whatever they can think of."

I hadn't notice that I started to cry of anger, but didn't care about it. I turned around to leave, but Severus grabbed me, "Don't touch me", I hissed, trying to get away from him, but he didn't let me go.

I turned around and hit him in his face, I felt his hold becoming weaker and run away from him, not caring about the tears that came down as rain. I heard his footsteps behind me, "Elisabeth, please", Severus said, trying to catch up with me. I looked back and saw that the gap between us became smaller, I started to run faster, "Leave me alone!"

"Elisabeth, please listen to me", Severus pleaded, while closing the gap between us, he could run faster then me with his long legs.

I felt his hand on my arm, I suddenly felt my wand in my hand and screamed, "STUPYFY", while pointing my wand behind me. I felt Severus' hand falling of my arm and heard a loud 'thud' as he hit the ground.

Before I turned around the corner I gave him one last glance, he was laying on the floor in a heap, stunned by what I did. I didn't see where I was going, just letting my feet carry me somewhere. I looked at my surroundings when I'd stopped, I was on the Astronomy Tower, I sat down in one of the dark corners and curled up, looking at the clouds that drifted by. I sat there while the sun set and I saw the stars appearing in the sky, not bothering to go to the Great Hall for dinner, I didn't want to see anyone now. I lost track of time as I looked the start moving, it was probably after curfew now and I should be patrolling with Malfoy, but I didn't care, he would be happier without me anyway, not sharing his air with someone like me.

I hadn't noticed I'd nodded off, but woke up when I heard footsteps on the iron stairs. I tried to remember who had to patrol the Seventh floor today, but I didn't know. As I saw Severus appearing in the moonlight, I tried to crawl deeper in the shadows, I didn't know if he was looking for me, or that it was just part of his round, but I didn't want to speak to him.

"I know there's someone here", he said, "So, come on out."

I didn't show myself, hoping that he wouldn't find me, but I knew that that was impossible, Severus Snape found everyone, well except for Harry maybe when he was wearing his invisibility cloak, but since I hadn't it with me Severus was bound to find me sooner or later. I was him casting _Lumos_ and checking every alcove.

As he came nearer and nearer to the place I was hidden. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the small alcove, "There you are", Severus said, "Come on out."

I knew there was no way to run past him, so I slowly stood up, keeping my head down.

"This just made my evening a lot better, 20 points from Gryffindor", Severus whispered, when he saw the scarlet and gold emblem on my robes, "But which one."

I lifted up my head, "You don't even recognise me when I'm standing directly before you, you basterd", I spat, I had lost most of my anger while hiding in the Astronomy Tower, but all of it came back at once.

I ran to the door, but just before I reached it, it closed. I tried to open it but Severus had it magically locked and _Alohomora_ didn't work.

"Not that fast Miss Vinyal", Severus growled.

I turned around to look at him, "So, we are back on last name base then again, _Professor_?"

"As long as you act so childish, yes –"

"Me acting childish", I yelled frustrated,

"Yes you", Severus hissed while closing the gap between us and trapping me between the door and his body, "And I wont let you go before I'm finished talking."

I looked in his eyes, "Fine, tell me what you want so I can be on my way back to the Common Room."

"I've put you together with Draco on the patrol, because out of all prefects, he knows you the least, so the chance he will act civilised to you is bigger. We all had to chance the Patrol time-table around, and Professor Dumbledore said that prefects and heads of the same house weren't allowed to patrol together to 'improve the Inter-House union'. I told Draco he has to act normal to you, I know he will listen to me since he is my Godson"

I took a sharp breath, "Draco Malfoy is your Godson?"

Severus nodded, "Yes he is, I know Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy since I was 11. When I started at Hogwarts, Lucius was in his Fifth Year and a Prefect, as was Narcissa. I became good friends with Lucius, and we stayed friends after he graduated from Hogwarts, so when their son was born, they asked me to be his Godfather, and I accepted."

That was new for me, I already knew that he was friends with the Malfoys, but also being Draco Malfoy's godfather, he had more ties to Death Eathers then I thought.

"Can I go?", I asked softly, I had to think about this, Severus nodded, "Of course, I won't hold you any longer Elisabeth."

I felt him pressing a kiss on my forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the patrol time table, can you forgive me?", he said while stepping away from me and opening the door.

I looked up to him, "I don't know Severus, I have to think about this, us, I'm not sure about it anymore."

While I said that, I saw the hurt in his eyes, I couldn't stand it so I turned around and ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one, to be honest, this is the longest it took me to really write a chapter... But anyway, I hope you liked it:)**


	17. Chapter 17

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>Severus tried to approach me the next days after the lessons, but I ignored him, Ginny noticed and asked me about it while we were walking to the Great Hall on Saturday morning,<p>

"Ginny, just leave it, we had a row about something and I don't know what do to with it yet, we'll be fine."

"A row about what, you can tell me Elisabeth", Ginny said, hoping I would tell her, I rubbed my head in annoyance, if I didn't tell her, she would ask me about it every time she had the chance, after all she did the same when I told her I fancied someone, "Alright, alright, I had a row with Severus last night, and I'm not sure what to do right now."

"So, you're just ignoring him, you haven't even raised your hand once in Defence, or even bothered to look up."

"I know, but if I look at him I feel guilty, he deserves someone who cares for him, not one who abandoned him."

"You haven't abandoned him, have you Elisabeth?"

I shook my head silently, that was not completely true, I had abandoned him in our fifth year, and it was my fault he joined Voldemort's side. Severus didn't deserve me, I didn't deserve _him_. He had always loved me, and what had I given him in return, a broken hart.

"Elisabeth?", I heard besides me, I looked up and saw Ginny looking curious at me, "I'm sorry Gin, lost in my thoughts, what did you say?"

"I said that he keeps on looking at you, haven't you noticed?"

I turned my head to look at the Head Table and saw him staring at me, he didn't look good, I saw stubbles on his face, his skin was paler then ever, contrasting the dark circles under his eyes.

"He looks bad, doesn't he?", Ginny said, I nodded, "I know, but what can I do about it?"

"I don't know, talk to him, say your sorry."

I snorted, "Tell him I'm sorry, it wasn't even me who started it, anyway I told him I had to think about it, and good think takes time you know."

"Well, what happened then, maybe I can help you", Ginny said, she leaned closer to me, "So, tell me what happened."

"Okay, so you know that there are new patrolling time-tables for prefects and Head's?", Ginny nodded, "Well, I was put up with Draco Malfoy, for four evenings a week, so I went to McGonagall to ask why I was stuck with Malfoy and she told me it was Severus' idea. I went to Severus for an explanation, and he told me it was his idea to put me with Malfoy."

"Why you, Malfoy would tolerate Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws better then any Gryffindor."

"I know, but Severus said that I'm probably the only one Gryffindor Malfoy would tolerate, even though I'm muggle born, and besides that Malfoy is Severus' Godson."

"But, the Malfoy's are Death Eaters, I know that Snape used to be one, but if he's Malfoy's Godfather, he must be involved with the Malfoy's quite closely and with You-Know-Who then too."

"That's what I thought too, Professor Dumbledore says he's on our side now, but if he has such strong connections with those kind of people, I'm not sure what do to anymore", I said, "I think it's better to take some distance from him."

"Well, if you want to do that, you should at least let him know", Ginny said while grabbing her back from under the table and handing me a piece of parchment, quill and ink, "You probably won't tell him straight, so write him a letter."

I nodded, that was maybe the best thing to do, I took the quill and dipped it in the ink, while thinking what to write. I took me several minutes to think about what to write, but then I began to write. While blowing on the ink to dry I read the letter

_Dear Severus,_

_I know the last week had been hard for you, I can see it, we all can see it, but I think it's necessary. I need time to think since times are getting darker and darker and I don't know who I can trust anymore. You're involved with the Malfoy's who themselves are deeply involved with You-Know-Who, I know you used to be a fanatic follower of You-Know-Who, and even if you told me several time that you changed, I'm not sure about it anymore. Besides, I'm really close with Harry and You-Know-Who of the Malfoy's may blackmail you with our relation in order to get to Harry._

_I can't let him lose more people who are close to him, he has lost so many already .But you need to know that I care for you, I always have from the first moment I met you._

_Yours,_

_Elisabeth_

When the ink was dry I rolled it up and attached it to the leg of one of the school owls that sat on the table, the owl gave a soft hoot and spread it wings. I followed it with my eyes and saw it dropping the letter next to Severus' plate. Severus grabbed the letter curiously and opened it, his expression didn't change as he read it, but the look in his eyes had changed as he looked up and my eyes met his, "I'm sorry", I whispered softly, and broke the contact between us.

Because I picked up one of my books from my bag and started to read it, I didn't see that Severus' wrote a small note and gave it to the owl. I landed on my book and gave me Severus' note, I thanked him and gave him a piece of my sausage, after which he presumably went back to the Owlery. I opened the note and saw a short answer on it,

_If you ever need to talk about it, the door to my office is open. See you on Monday_

_Severus Snape_

Well, at least he wasn't angry or so, to be honest, I still don't know what to expect from him. The fact that he isn't sending me a cursed letter back is probably a good sign, but you never knew with Severus Snape.

I stuck the letter in my diary and put my books back. When I looked up again I saw Ginny looking curiously at me, "And, what did he say?", she whispered

"I'll tell you outside", I whispered back while getting up, "Too many people in here."

Ginny nodded understandingly and we made our way out of the Great Hall, while we walked across the Entrance Hall, I heard someone shouting my name, "Vinyal!"

I looked up, and guess who I saw standing on the other side of the hall, Draco Bloody Malfoy, "What do you want, Malfoy", I shouted back, while continuing to walk to the front doors.

"I need to speak with you about the Patrols, you know, one of the duty's a prefect has, one you neglected last week."

I sighed and stopped in my tracks, "Can you wait outside for me, it won't be long", I said to Ginny, before I turned around and walked to Malfoy.

"Spit it out Malfoy, I have more things to do today." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the corners in the hall, "Why did you not show up for your patrol duty this week?"

"Since when do you care, all I am to you is a Mudblood Gryffindor whore, I thought I would do you a favour by staying away, at least you don't have to breath the same air as a Mudblood."

I felt Malfoy's hand tighten around my arm, "Stop it, you're hurting me", I said while trying to release my arm from his grip.

"Oh, err, I'm sorry", he said, I looked at him, "You're… What?"

"I said I'm sorry", he said while letting go of my arm, "I didn't want to hurt you."

I snorted, "Wow, that's new for me, a Slytherin apologising to a Gryffindor."

"Well, don't get too used to it", he snapped angrily, "anyway, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"So, what is it then, I have other things to do Malfoy", I said irritated.

"First off, I expect you to be on our patrols from tonight on, otherwise I have to report you to Professor Dumbledore, secondly, I don't want to be nasty to you, of course, I can't really like since you are a Gryffindor, and Potter's friend, because I'm expected to behave that way to you, but I don't want to. I am forced to act because most of students in Slytherin have parents who are a fan of You-Know-Who, and if I start to act nice, He will know, and either my parents, but probably me, will be punished for it. I don't want to be a follower of him, but I expected, forced, to."

I felt my mouth falling open, was this really Draco Malfoy, telling me all of this, "Why do you tell me this, Malfoy?"

"Because I know I can trust you, I don't want awkward evenings on our patrols, they are probably the only moments here when I can be myself, and I came to because Severus told me you are trustworthy. Although you have to take a wand oath, so there is no chance you will slip anything to your friends."

I nodded, "Okay then", I pulled out my wand and placed the tip against Malfoy's.

"Do you promise you won't talk about the things I just said to you to anyone else, besides myself and Severus Snape?", Malfoy said.

"I promise."

As I responded my wand started to glow green and Malfoy's red, the glows mixed together and enveloped our body's. I felt the magic in my body, like a small fire burning somewhere inside of me. After a few moments the glow faded away, and I put my wand back in my pocket.

"See you tonight then", I said, Malfoy nodded, "Yes, see you tonight, Elisabeth."

I gave him a small surprised smile, "Until tonight, Draco", I said, while I turned around and walked to the big doors, looking for Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school, and will keep on being busy with exams and course work the coming months.**

**Anyway, t**hank you for reading the chapter and if you feel up to it, please leave a review:)****


	18. Chapter 18

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**flame55: Thank you for your review every chapter:)**

* * *

><p>"Miss Vinyal"<p>

I looked up, Professor McGonagall stood next to my desk, "Yes Professor?"

"Could you stay after the lesson, there are some things I need to talk about with you."

I shrugged, "Yes, Ma'am, that's no problem", I said, and continued trying to vanish the parrot on my desk.

I was usually really good in transfiguration, as in all the other subjects, it really helps that I've done all of this before, but the last couple of days I couldn't concentrate longer then a couple of minutes. Every time my mind wandered of to Draco Malfoy, Severus, what they were playing at, because I didn't get it any more, and to be honest, Harry didn't help either, he was focused on his idea that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and he kept on talking about it, although not that much any more after I shouted at him the day before yesterday.

The bell rang and while everyone else made their way to leave for the weekend, I stayed in my seat. I saw Ginny and Luna lingering, so I walked over to them.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, don't wait for me."

They nodded and left the classroom, chatting about what they were going to do in the weekend. I heard Professor McGonagall coughing behind me, and turned around, "What is it that you want to speak with me about, professor?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, why don't we go to my office, it is more comfortable there."

I nodded and followed her to her office, as I set down Professor McGonagall gave me a cup of tea.

"How are you doing Miss Vinyal… Lily… I am not sure what to call you, to be honest."

I gave her a small smile, "Just use the one you feel comfortable with, I don't really mind any of them, although I it's better to stay on Miss Vinyal when others are around."

"I'll just keep it on Elisabeth then, I don't want to make an mistake. So, how are you doing, you seem to be quite distracted the last few days", she said, while taking a sip of her own tea.

"I know, it's just… So much happened the last few days, and I am confused about it at the moment, and to be honest, Harry isn't helping either."

Professor McGonagall looked pensive at me, "Is there anything I or Professor Dumbledore can help you with?"

I shook my head, "Sadly, no, I made an wand oath that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."

Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly, "I see, and the wand oath, is that the reason you're so distracted, or is there something else?"

I thought for a minute, should I tell her about Severus and me, I know I can trust her with many things, but if I told her about my relationship with Severus, she would probably kill him. I shook my head, "No Ma'am, just a bit nervous for my O.W.L.'s I guess, I know I have done them before, but that's so long ago."

"If that's all, then you may go, enjoy your weekend, Miss Vinyal, and don't worry about your O.W.L.'s, you will be doing fine."

.xXx.

The O.W.L.'s were over before we knew it and we spent our afternoons outside again, enjoying the hot June weather. Ginny, Luna and I swam in the lake with the Giant Squid, while the others stayed on the shore. A lot of people were afraid on him, but James had once told me that he loved to play with students, he, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew used to sneak out during the night when it was to warm to sleep and swam with him, well, he and Sirius did, Pettigrew was to afraid to get his pants wet, and Remus, well Remus couldn't swim.

Around dinner time we got out of the Lake, cast a drying spell over us and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner was fun, although Harry was quite tense the whole time, he didn't say a lot and kept on playing with his food. After a while he said, "I have to go, got a lesson with Dumbledore again, see you in the Common Room."

He stood up, gave Ginny a kiss and left us in the Hall, he hadn't told me or Ginny what the lessons were about, but from what I had hear him saying to Ron and Hermione it was about Voldemort.

When we were finished with dinner, Hermione dragged us to the Common Room to study.

"Come on Hermione, Ginny and I just finished our O.W.L.'s, give us a break", I said to her.

"You still have 2 weeks left, Elisabeth, and even if you don't do your homework, you still can fail the year."

I sighed, when you started a discussion with Hermione about homework or any other school related thing, you were bound to lose it. We found the Common Room empty, everyone else was outside of course, enjoying the last bit of sunshine. Ginny and I went to our room to get some homework to do, a Potions Essay that was due next week, to keep Hermione happy. We joined her and Ron in the Common Room and started working slowly.

As the sun began to set, Harry came back.

"What does Dumbledore want?", Hermione said as soon as she saw him. "Harry, are you OK?"

"I'm fine", Harry said, while running to his dormitory, a few moments later he emerged again with the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled-up docks in his hands.

"Look, I haven't got much time", Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen, when I was on my way to Dumbledore, I saw Professor Trelawney who was kicked out of the Room of Requirement after she heard someone celebrating. So you see what this means? Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy is going to have a clear shot at whatever he is up to", Harry said, "No, listen to me!", he hissed when Hermione tried to interrupt him, "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here –"

He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands.

"You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right?" Hermione nodded, "Okay, Dumbledore said he would put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it – but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry –", Ginny started, her freckles more visible then usual on her pale face.

"I haven't got time to argue Gin, here take this as well", he said while trusting the socks in Ginny's hands, "I wrapped the Felix Felicis in them, share them between you guys, you'll need it. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting –"

"No!", Ginny said, unwrapping the golden potion, "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore", Harry said, "I want to know that you lot are OK… don't look at me like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…"

After a quick kiss to Ginny, he was off, Invisibility Cloak folded over his arm. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I looked at each other, "What do we do now?", Ron asked.

I pulled the Marauder's Map out of Hermione's hands, and tapped with my wand on it while saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", and watch the lines running along the parchment. I flipped quickly trough the map, "No sign of Malfoy, he's probably still in the Room of Requirement, and Se – Snape is in his chambers in the dungeons."

Ginny was the only one who noticed my slip, Ron and Hermione were to concentrated on the Map. Hermione held up the DA coin, "Let's see who's still carrying it", as Hermione mumbled an incantation the coin glowed up, and new letters began to form around the edge.

"Okay", Hermione said, "Ginny, you and Ron take the Map and go to the Room of Requirement and guard it. Use the Galleon to send an message to the rest of us if something happens."

Ginny and Ron nodded, "OK, but what will you and Els do?", Ginny asked.

"We will go to the Dungeons, and keep an eye over there", I nodded in agreement and stood up. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood up also and we made our way to the portrait. Once outside I said, "Wait, we have to share the Felix Felicias Harry gave us." I opened the vial and too a small sip my self, I then handed it over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. After we all had drunk our part, I put the empty vial back in my robes.

"Be careful guys, don't do anything stupid", I told Ginny and Ron, who both nodded. Ginny gave me a hug, "You be careful too."

I gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione and I made our way to the dungeons, while Ron and Ginny went to the Room of Requirement. When we reached the Third Floor we met Luna and Neville.

"What's going on?", Neville asked.

Hermione explained shortly what happened to him and Luna.

"I see", Neville said, "I'm going to help Ginny and Ron then", and Neville made his way upstairs.

"I guess you're coming with us then, Luna", Hermione asked, Luna nodded, "Yes, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to check on Professor Snape's office, Harry has a reason to believe he is involved in all of this as well."

"Do you know where Professor Snape's office is, then?", Luna asked.

"No –", Hermione started, but I cut her off, "Yes, I know where it is." I showed Hermione and Luna how to get to Snape's office, glad they didn't ask how I knew the way.

As we reached to dungeons, I casted Muffilato over us, just in case someone was around, and heard us walking. Hermione didn't say anything about the use of the spell, but I could see she still wasn't happy with the use of the Prince's spells.

As we turned a corned I said, "Snape's office is over here, there is an alcove a bit further on, from there we have a clear view on the door, but it's difficult to see who's in the alcove."

Hermione, Luna and I sat down in small alcove, the three of us just fitted in it.

"So, now we wait?", Luna asked dreamily.

I nodded, "Yes, we wait until something happens."

.xXx.

I think it was around midnight when I woke up, "crap", I mumbled furiously, "How could I've fallen asleep?" I looked up, wondering why Hermione or Luna hadn't woken me up, but I didn't see them in the alcove any more. I then felt the DA coin burning in my pocket and took it out, _Death E in castle, prepare 2 fight_ it read. So, Harry was right about Malfoy, carefully I got up, feeling the tingling in my legs as my blood rushed trough them again. As I tried to take some steps, I fell forwards, anticipating the fall, I stuck out my hands to break my fall, but instead fell against someone.

"Umpf", I heard someone saying.

As I looked up, I saw who it was, "Oh... shit", I said, it was none other then Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?", he asked, while grabbing my arms so I couldn't run away.

"I - I was looking for you sir", I said, "There is something going on upstairs, and Hermione and Luna were supposed to call you, but when they didn't return I decided to come down, to get you sir."

He looked intensely at me, "And what is going on upstairs?"

Oh Bugger, I thought, "I don't know sir, we heard a lot of noises and people screaming." As I looked around him I saw Hermione and Lune laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hermione! Lune!", I screamed, then I looked back at Snape, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing", he said.

"You know that's not true, you bastard!", I snapped at him, while trying to get away from him, "And you are probably going to do the same to me, so you can join your Death Eater friends upstairs."

For a moment I saw the look in his eyes change, but I couldn't describe it, hurt, pain...

"I'm sorry Elisabeth, it's for the best", he whispered while pointing his wand at me again, then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hank you for reading the chapter and if you feel up to it, please leave a review:)<strong>**


	19. Chapter 19

****don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

**Madmoonaas: Sorry, but I had to, hope you can forgive me since there is another one in this chapter...  
><strong>

**Professor Radar: Yes, times are getting darker...  
><strong>

**flame55: That's for me to know, and for you to find out;)  
><strong>

**Potterlove394: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
><strong>

**Millythe96: Thanks:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Els, Elisabeth, wake up."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, Hermione's blurry face came into my vision, "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, we were waiting for something to happen, and both you and Luna fell asleep. At the point that I almost fell asleep too Professor Flitwick came sprinting down the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, and run into Snape's office, I woke Luna up and I heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and then there was a loud thump. Luna and I made our way to the office and he said that Professor Flitwick has collapsed and that we had to take care of him, so we went into the office, but before we got there, everything went black, he must have Stupified us too."

"How's Professor Flitwick?"

"He's fine", Luna said from the office door, and Professor Flitwick appeared behind her.

"If I get my hands on him", he squeaked angrily, he then looked at Hermione and me, "Oh, you two are here too, it's the best if you girls go back to your Common Room, you'll only get hurt."

"NO!", I said furiously, no one would send me away as if I were a little child, "No, we are going to fight, we won't run away anymore."

Hermione and Luna nodded, "Yes, we will fight", Hermione said.  
>Professor Flitwick scratched his head, "Well, if you insist, let's go upstairs then."<p>

As we got to the Entrance Hall, I saw Snape and Malfoy running across the Hall, "YOU!", Professor Flitwick shouted, running after them, automatically I started to run after them too.

"Elisabeth, what are you doing!", someone shouted next to me, I looked at the person, it was Harry.

"What do you think I do, getting that bastard!"

"No, it's too dangerous", Harry shouted back as we ran onto the school ground.

"Potter, you won't tell me what's dangerous or not, I do what I want!", I shouted at him, he may think that he is older then me, well he actually is, but still, I will not be treated as a small child.

Then we spotted Snape and Malfoy running towards the gates, "Harry, we have to hurry!", I shouted at him, Harry gave me a glance and nodded short as we sprinted past Hagrid.

"Stupefy!", he yelled, aiming his wand at Snape's head, but he missed.

"_Run, Draco!_", Snape shouted as he turned to face Harry and me, Harry stepped infront of me and raised his wand at the same moment as Snape did.

"Cruc –", Harry started, but Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry on his knees.

I then heard a bang, and saw Hagrid's hut catching fire, "Fang's in there, yeh evil –", Hagrid bellowed.

"Cruc –", Harry yelled for the second time, but Snape blocked the spell again.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you Potter", he shouted, "You haven't got the nerve or the ability –"

"Incarc –", Harry shouted, but Snape deflected it easily, I couldn't just stand there and watch, so I raised my wand to attack, but Harry pushed my hand down, "Don't, he's mine."

I looked at him, the determined look on his face was exactly the same as James', when they had something in mind, no one would change it, I nodded.

"Fight back!", Harry screamed as he saw Snape walking away, "Fight back, you cowardly –"

"You called me a coward, Potter?" Snape shouted, "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

"Stupe –"

"Blocked again, and again, and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" Snape sneered, deflecting the curse.

"Now, _come_!", he shouted at a Death Eater next to him, "It is time to go before the Ministry turns up –"

"Impedi –", before Harry could finish the curse, he kneeled in the grass, screaming in pain.

"No!", Snape shouted at someone, "Have you forgotton our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Harry started to stand up again, "Sectum –"

Snape flicked his wand to repel the curse, his face was illuminated by the fire of Hagrid's house, his face was full of rage.

"No, Potter!", Snape screamed as Harry tried to curse him again. With a loud BANG Harry flew backwards, his wand flying out of his hand. Snape walked to him, ignoring me as I watched at the unbelievable scene before me.

"You dare to use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so… _no_!"

Harry'd tried to dive to his wand, but Snape shot a hex at it and it flew into the darkness, out of sight.

"Kill me, then", Harry panted, his face determined "Kill me like you killed him, you coward –"

"DON'T –", Snape screamed, his face even more raged then it already was, "– CALL ME COWARD!"

He slashed his wand trough the air and a bright white spell was send to Harry, who was send flying backwards once again, and stayed motionless on the ground.

Snape turned around and walked past me towards the gates, where the other Death Eaters had Apparated.

"No!", I screamed, determent to not let him get away that easily.

Snape turned around to face me, "What do you want, Vinyal?", he sneered, "Don't you need to help your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, you bastard, and you know that!" I walked to him, knowing it wouldn't help if I used curses against him, I would only end up as Harry, unconscious.

When I was about a feet away, I stopped, "How could you, I trusted you, and this is what you do to us?", I said, feeling tears starting well up in my eyes.

"This is who I am, not that it matters to you", he sneered.

"No, it's not, what was all that about with Draco then, trying to act nice to me, even told me he had to act nasty to us. He told me you said I was the only person trustworthy of telling this, so you won't fool me Snape!"

"That was all a lie, don't you get it, we set you up!", Snape sneered, "And you were to stupid to see trough it, you and your pathetic friends walked right into our plan, with open eyes!"

I had the urge to slap him, slap him hard, but I didn't, I knew if I would, I would end up like Harry –

"_Harry!_", I screamed, I had forgotten about him, "You bastard, I will never forgive you for what you did, do you hear that!"

"Why would I need forgiveness from you, you're nothing to me", Snape sneered before he slapped me in my face, "And that is for calling me a bastard, now if you don't mind, I have business to do."

Once again today, he pointed his wand at me, "O no!", I shouted, "You won't do that again!"

As he send his curse to me, I casted the strongest deflection charm I could think of, but for some reason the charm didn't work, Snape's spell hit me square in the chest, and I got blown backwards, landing next to Harry.

"Have fun the rest of the year here, Miss Vinyal", Snape shouted at me sarcastically before he turned around and strode to the gates.

As I tried to sit up, I saw him reaching the gate and disappearing into thin air, I looked to the spot where he had disappeared, I just couldn't believe that this was the same man as I had fallen in love with the last year. He acted exactly as he did after he called me a Mudblood in our fifth year.

"I hate you", I mumbled, trying to get up and help Harry.

"Come on Harry", I said to him, while trying to get him to wake up, "Don't just lie here, we have to get back to the castle."

Harry moaned weakly before he opened his eyes, "Els, what are you doing here, where is Snape?"

"He's gone, he and the other Death Eaters disappeared, probably meeting up with Voldemort." I used my wand to summon Harry's and gave it to him, "here you go, I think we better go back to the castle now."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think we should do that…"

As we walked back to the castle, I knew something was off with Harry, it wasn't like him to look so depressed, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's Dumbledore…", Harry said, "Snape killed… Dumbledore."

I gasped for air, "No! When – How?"

"When Dumbledore and I came back, we were on the Astronomy Tower, and he just killed them… He just killed him!", Harry screamed.

I grabbed him by his shoulders when I saw tears starting to well up in his eyes and hugged him, "Oh god, that can't be true."

I felt his arms coming around my body as his body started to shock, I noticed that he was crying, "shhh Harry, it will be fine –"

"Of course it won't be fine Els", came his muffled voice, "He's dead, he won't come back."

It took Harry several minutes before he calmed down and we continued to walk back to the castle. Harry was still holding my hand, not wanting to let go as if I gave him the strength to continue.

"Harry… Where is he?", I asked carefully.

"At the foot of the Astronomy Tower I think, he was blown off the Tower."

When we walked onto the courtyard, I saw people gathered in a half circle around something on the ground. I made my way trough the crowd, pulling Harry along with me, as we reached the front I was Professor Dumbledore's body on the ground and gasped for air. Harry let go of my hand and walked slowly to the body, sinking down on his knees besides him.

I saw him looking at Dumbledore's face for a moment, before moving his hands to Dumbledore's eyes and closing them. He placed the half-moon spectacles on Dumbledore's nose and whipped a trickle of blood from his mouth. If Harry hadn't told me that Snape killed Professor Dumbledore, I would've believed it if someone had told me that he was asleep, but he wasn't.

Harry moved a bit and grabbed something from under his knee, in the light of the many wands around me, I could see a locket in his hands, probably the thing that he and Professor Dumbledore went looking for. He took a fragment of parchment out of the locker and read it, then he crumbled it angrily in his hands as Fang began to howl behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hank you for reading the chapter and if you feel up to it, please leave a review:)<strong>**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't know how I got the idea for this story, but I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK. However, I own Elisabeth (Els) Vinyal, she's my character, if you want to use her, send me a PM so I know;)**

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours that Harry sat there, his face buried in his hands and his body slightly shocking, before someone slowly walked to him.<p>

"C'mere, Harry …", Hagrid said softly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You can't stay here, Harry", I said, "Come on, now …"

"No."

Then I saw Ginny from the corners of my eyes, placing her hand on Harry's should, "Harry, come on."

Harry slowly stood up and Ginny and I led him trough the crowd towards the marble staircase, trough the mess on the floor, bits of stone and rubies that felt out of the shattered Gryffindor hourglass.

"Come one Harry, we're going to the hospital wing", Ginny said as ascend the stairs.

"I'm not hurt", Harry said weakly.

"It's McGonagall's orders", I said, "Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone -"

Harry seemed to freeze for a moment, before asking, "Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark", Harry mumbled, "Malfoy said he stepped over a body."

"That was Bill, but it's all right, he's alive", Ginny said, "He was attacked by Greyback. Madame Pomfrey says he won't – won't look the same any more …"

I moved over to Ginny who started to tremble and hugged her, "He'll be fine Gin, it isn't full moon so he can't be transformed into a werewolf."

As we reached the hospital wing, I told Harry and Ginny to go in, "I will be back a bit later, I just want to be on my own now."

Harry and Ginny nodded to each other and while they entered the hospital wing I got a short glimpse of what was going on inside, Neville laid down on one of the beds, apparently sleeping, while Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Lupin sat around a bed at the end of the ward. The last think I saw was Hermione standing up and running towards Harry before he closed the door behind him.

I sighed and walked slowly towards the Astronomy Tower, as I walked onto the circle platform I couldn't believe how normal everything looked. Nothing indicated the fact that someone was killed here half an hour before, I sat down on one of the edges and stared at the school grounds, everything seemed so at peace and normal.

The Black Lake was unruffled and reflected the small moon, the trees in the Forbidden Forest looked the same as always, tall and silent. The only evidence of what happened was Hagrid's hut, which was burned down into ashes. I took a deep breath and screamed out all my frustration from the last year. An owl flew up from the forest while my scream echoed over the grounds, I listen to if getting softer and softer until it was gone before falling backwards, laying flat on the cold stones.

As I closed my eyes, everything that happened the last few hours flashed in front of me, watching the Marauders Map with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, heading out to Flitwick's office, getting stunned by Snape, following Snape and Harry to the school grounds. It was just to much, to get rid of the images I opened my eyes and stared at the stars that were visible, I could easily pick out the constellations of Taurus, Orion, Sirius and Pegasus. I watched them while they slowly moved along the sky until everything turned black.

"_Severus, what are you doing?", I said while he dragged me behind him into an empty classroom, "I have my patrol to do!"_

"_Never mind that", Severus said, "No one will know if it took you a bit longer, besides, I'm the only teacher who's on patrol tonight."_

_As he turned around, I could see his eyes twinkle in mischief, the bloody basterd was annoying this. He looked at me for a second, before closing the gap between us, and attacking my mouth. I gasped in surprise, and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth while his hands found their way to my hips and into my hair. He pulled on my hair slightly to angle my head so he had better access. My arms found their way around his neck and he moaned softly as I tangled my hands into his hair. I suddenly fell something hard hit my back, and realised he had pushed me towards the door, and pressed his body against mine. As I moved my head backwards to breath, he started placing feather light kisses over my face along my neck and placed a last one on my ear before whispering, "I really don't see you enough, you know."_

_I smiled, "You see me everyday Severus."_

_He squeezed my sides, "Just seeing is not enough, I want to be with you every day, you help me to forget the every day threats. I love you Elisabeth, and I promise, I will never let go of you."_

_I'm sorry Elisabeth, it's for the best", he whispered while pointing his wand at me again, then everything turned black._

_Snape turned around to face me, "What do you want, Vinyal?", he sneered, "Don't you need to help your boyfriend?"_

"_He's not my boyfriend, you bastard, and you know that!" I walked to him, knowing it wouldn't help if I used curses against him, I would only end up as Harry, unconscious._

_When I was about a feet away, I stopped, "How could you, I trusted you, and this is what you do to us?", I said, feeling tears starting well up in my eyes._

"_This is who I am, not that it matters to you", he sneered._

"_No, it's not, what was all that about with Draco then, trying to act nice to me, even told me he had to act nasty to us. He told me you said I was the only person trustworthy of telling this, so you won't fool me Snape!"_

"_That was all a lie, don't you get it, we set you up!", Snape sneered, "And you were to stupid to see trough it, you and your pathetic friends walked right into our plan, with open eyes!"_

As if someone knocked all the air out of my lungs, I gasped for air while sitting up. Why, why did I dream about these things, it made the pain even worse.

I slowly stood up and made my way back to the Common Room, feeling maybe even worse then I did before.

As I approached the Fat Lady, I saw Harry just walking into the Common Room, leaving a wailing Lady behind him. I hurried towards the Fat Lady, and as soon as she saw me, she let me in without asking for the password.

The Common Room was packed, it seemed like every Gryffindor student was there, I noticed Harry weaving quickly trough the crowd towards his dormitory and went after them. As I walked on the spiral stair, I felt the eyes of the other students burning in my back, but I ignored them and slowly opened the door to the 6th years dormitory. I spotted Harry and Ron on their beds, and both of them looked up when they heard the door open.

"So", Ron said in a low voice, "Did you find one? Did you get it? A – a Horcrux?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"You didn't get it?", Ron said, his face turning even paler then it already was after tonight's events, "It wasn't there?"

"No", Harry said, "Someone had already taken it and left a fake on in its place."

"Already _taken _–?"

As Ron failed to continue, Harry pulled a locked from his pocket and showed it to Ron and me. It was a beautiful golden locket, with an 'S' on in made from emeralds.

Harry opened it, and pulled out a small note that he gave to Ron, who read it.

"R.A.B.", he whispered softly, "But who was that?"

"Dunno", Harry said as Ron passed the note over to me, I hold it in the light and read the thin, cursive handwriting:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I wasn't you to know it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux, and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

I looked at the handwriting, and for some reason it looked vaguely familiar, then I shook my head, there was no way I could've know who this person was.

I gave the note back to Harry, who folded it up and placed it back in the locket, before curling his hand tightly around it.

"What are you going to do now?", I asked Harry, who started blankly at the ceiling of his four-poster.

He remained quite for a moment before answering, "I don't know, I suppose I go and look for the other Horcruxes, there's nothing that really binds me to Hogwarts any more."

I saw down on his bed, and laid my hand over his, "Harry, that's not true, you have me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. You have everyone here. Besides, where would you start looking for the other Horcruxes?"

Harry pulled his hand away from mine, "I don't know Elisabeth. Can you please leave?"

I nodded softly, but before I got up, I pressed a kiss on his forehead, "You have to do what you think is best Harry, but don't forget that we will be there when you need us, no matter what."

I stood up, and walked out of the room, casting one glance at Harry and Ron before closing the door behind me. I walked over the balcony to my own dormitory and saw Ginny sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. She looked up when I closed the door behind me, and walked over to my own bed.

"How is he?", she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he doesn't know what to do at the moment."

As I laid down in my bed I heard Fawkes song fade away, he had left Hogwarts, in search for Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the irregular updates, but college started again, and they just love giving us coursework, so free time is hard to find. Please bear with me!<strong>


End file.
